Advent Calendar
by silverivy13
Summary: This is an advent calendar that will go until Christmas! A fic a day with a new pairing and story! Each story takes place on the day it's posted. Suggest a pairing, give feedback or just say hi! Most will be yaoi since that's most of the Hetalia shippings; rated T, minor swearing and possible violences later on but not a lot
1. Day 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is just a brief intro, but basically, I'm doing an advent calendar/challenge for Hetalia: Axis Powers. My friends dared me to write a fic a day, so that's the plan! Most won't be very long, don't worry. In fact, of the ones I've done, this is pretty long and it's only 2k. Each fic takes place on the day it's posted and each day has a different pairing. Now I don't necessarily ship them all, and I only have a tentative list, so if you want to propose a pairing for me to do, then go ahead! Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Day 1: December 1~<strong>

Romania let out a heavy sigh. Glancing through the window, he watched he snowflakes spiral down from the dark sky and alight on his porch. Normally, he loved this time of year. It was the start of the holiday season, the eve of December 1st, and he knew that the coming month would hold many festivities. As if to make up for the many years they couldn't celebrate Christmas, his people always went all out and it was a time of general happiness and merriment. But for some reason he couldn't get into the holiday spirit himself. Something was bothering him. And that something was the fact that Bulgaria declined to spending December first with him.

The two had been best friends for as long as Romania could remember and he had always spent the first day of the month with him. It wasn't just the start of the holidays, but also his national day. It celebrated when he finally united with his younger sister, Transylvania. The poor girl had been more than happy to unify herself, preferring to live with Romania than Hungary. Hungary and Romania didn't exactly get along, and Transylvania couldn't stand having to be pulled back and forth between them. This was a big occasion in Romania's history. And he wanted to be with his best friend. Instead, Bulgaria had a meeting.

"Look, I'm sorry!" He had told him over the phone. "But I've already rescheduled twice, and I'd feel bad if I kept Hungary waiting."

"It's not like she hasn't had to wait hundreds of years to get Austria in bed! If there's one thing she's good at, it's waiting!"

"I promised her I'd be there. It's just one time. I'll come over as soon as I can, okay? The weather is too bad to catch a flight to be in time on the first."

_But it's not the same!_ Romania had thought. _I had to deal with being a part of Turkey, then I was overrun with that dick Russia and his fucking Soviet Union and went through decades of communism before I could finally declare my own sovereignty and reunite my family and now you're saying you can't come on the one day that matters most to me?! Well, besides Halloween and Christmas._

But of course he didn't say that. All he said was "Fine." And had hung up. So here he was, pouting and wondering how Bulgaria's meeting was going, instead of planning an awesome day of fun for tomorrow.

"Frate?" Turning his head, Romania looks at his sister standing in the kitchen doorway. Her amber eyes are worried and her dark brown is powdered with snow.

"What? And why are you covered on snow?"

"If you had been listening, I told you I was going to the store to buy some ingredients to make Ciorbă. Tomorrow _is_ a holiday, whether Bulgaria is here or not."

"I know that!"

"Then why're you pouting?" Ecaterina smiled, raising her eyebrow.

" 'M not." He said halfheartedly. Realizing a he wasn't going to make any progress teasing him, Ecaterina sighed and sat down beside him.

"Hey." No response.

"Heyy." No response.

"Goddamnit Vlad, I said hey!"

"Wha-at?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go away."

"Too bad for you, I won't. Look I know you're upset that Milen can't come tomorrow, but it's not the end of the world."

"You don't get it! I-"

"Like him?" Romania's head swivels to look at his sister, pale skin turning beet red.

"H-how'd you know?!"

"Oh please! It's so obvious. Bulgaria's just too dense to notice. Everyone already thinks you're dating, what with all the time you spend together."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope."

"Great."

"It is great. Everyone should get to fall in love. There's nothing wrong with it. We're in changing times, frate. You should tell him how you feel."

"Not like that would change anything."

"Well it's worth a shot! What've you got to lose? He can't come tomorrow anyway. So at least you won't see him if you're rejected."

"And why are you pushing so much?"

"Just because. So will you?"

"...I'll think about it."

"Minunat! Great! And if he rejects you, I bought your favorite raspberry sorbet! We can eat it and watch He's Just Not That Into You."

"The one with Scarlett Johansson?"

"Yes, the one with Scarlett Johansson."

"I hate America but he has great actresses."

"She's hot."

"At least now I know where I got my gayness from." The two look at each other and laugh.

"Glad you're back to normal. Now then, I'll see you the second."

"Wait what?"

"I'm visiting Hungary."

"WHY?!"

"She asked me to spend unification day with her."

"But I hate her!"

"And I don't. She's my sister, Vlad."

"I will never acknowledge her."

"Well fine then. I'll see you later." And with that, picking up her suitcase, Transylvania walks out of the house and into the snow to leave for Hungary.

"Traitors." Romania mutters. "Both of 'em." He sits on the couch for a few more moments, thinking about what Ecaterina said. Furrowing his brow, he picks up his phone. "I don't wanna do this. I don't wanna do this, but I should. I don't wanna do this but I need to. I can do it." He murmurs the mantra to himself quickly as he dials Bulgaria's number. On the fifth ring, he picks up.

"Damnit Vlad, I told you I'm busy! What is it?!"

Alright I got this. He thinks. Gonna be real smooth and chill. I'll be witty and make him laugh. He'll apologize for yelling. I'll say it's fine. And then I'll tell him. As easy as that.

"Vlad?"

As easy as that…

"Look, if you're not gonna say anything, then I'm gonna go." _Damnit why weren't words coming out?! _"Then I'll see you later. And please don't interrupt agai-"

"I love you!" Romania blurted out.

"Wha-" That's all Rolania heard as he slammed the phone shut and threw it against the wall. The phone made a cracking sound and it fell to the floor in splintered pieces.

"Oops." He squeaks. And about a half-second after that, the reality of what he had just done sets in. "Oooooohhhhh shit. Well I probably just ruined everything I had worked for with him. Why did I listen to my sister?" He continues to rang for about half an hour about how stupid he was before finally falling onto the living room couch with the heaviest sigh he's ever made. "Shit." He says again. "Shit shit shit." A few minutes later, he gets to his feet and walks to his phone. "Shouldnta thrown it. That was too forceful." He decides as he goes to inspect the broken phone. Picking up the shattered pieces, he sighs. Glancing at the clock, a grin appears on his face. "Hell yes! It ain't 9 yet! I can get to the store soon enough to get a new phone!" Deciding to push his confession out of head, Romania grabs his winter coast and enters the snow. "Shit, it's cold! Shoulda taken the car..." He muttered as he walked down the street towards the downtown area, the blistering snowstorm reflecting his inner emotions.

...

Meanwhile, in Budapest, a stunned raven-haired man stares at his phone in shock.

"Milen?" A brown-haired pretty woman asks. "What's wrong?"

"...did this really just happen?" He mutters.

"Did what just happen?" Suddenly his head snaps up, startling the woman. "What is it?" She asks. He stands, grabbing his briefcase and papers. Looking at her, he responds.

"Sorry Elizabeta. I have to reschedule. Again. Something came up."

"Does that soemthing start R and end with -omania?"

"Doesn't it always?"

"Touché. I have a guest coming anyway, so it's alright. Go."

"Thank you." Grabbing his coat on the way out, Bulgaria exits the office and rushes down the hall. Reaching the street, he hails a taxi. In the cab, he calls to inform the hotel that he won't be returning and to have his luggage shipped to Bucharest. After that, he calls Romania. He doesn't pick up. "That's odd." After trying two more times, he sighs giving up. "Guess I'll just surprise him." He decides as the taxi pulls into the Budapest airport.

...

Romania was gonna longer than he thought. He had gone to the cell phone store and asked them to fix his phone. After learning it couldn't be (Sir, you can't possibly put back together a phone in 17 pieces), he decided to purchase a new one. Immediately they were on him about which kind to buy, and by the time he had finished, an hour had passed. After that, he had decided to go do the normal thing when you wreck your life: drink your problems away. Now he was glad he hadn't taken his car. Sitting at his favorite bar, vampir betivii, he watched the tv play out football games and smiled. This was the life. A cheese puff in one hand, a beer can in the other. Finally he was kicked out 2 hours later after drinking a total of 5 beers and 2 tequila shots. Surprisingly, he was startlingly sober and if he wasn't before, he was after going outside. The blizzard had only gotten worse, and the cold air hit him like a sack of bricks. Shivering, he tightened his winter coat and trudged home.

As he drew closer, he noticed something on his porch. He was too far away to see it clearly through the snow and ice but as he drew closer, he realized it was a person. With no luggage. And raven-colored hair. And Romania started running. As he approached his walkway, the man looked up and stared at him as he ran up the drive, olive green eyes flashing, half in anger, half in... Was that... Affection? He ran a little faster. Breathing hard, he flew up the few stairs and kneeled to catch his breath in front of the man. Looking up, he smiled.

"Why-" _Smack. _Surprise flashes across his face as he turns his head back, cheek stinging red. Tears fill the raven-haired man's eyes, a red blush reeling across his face.

"What do you mean why?!" He yells. "Why do you think?!"

"Oh. That." Bulgaria searches his face for some kind of reaction, before sighing, exasperated.

"What do you mean, 'that'? That was a confession wasn't it?"

"Well yeah but-"

"But nothing. Did you even wait to hear for my reply? And what's the big deal, not picking up when I called you?" Romania smiles slightly, holding up his bag.

"Yeah about that." He replies, showing him what's inside. "I might've broken it throwing it against a wall?"

"...WHY?!"

"Because I was scared! I was scared I had just destroyed like everything. I was scared you'd hate me. I was scared you didn't like that way. I was scared-" He breaks off as his mouth is covered with Bulgaria's own. Soft lips meet his own, interrupting his rant. His eyes widen, resting on Bulgaria's own blushing face, eyes closed tightly. Pulling away, the raven-haired man looks at him, his face a mask of happy, worry and excitement at the same time.

Romania only needs a split second to analyze what happened, before he pulls him close, into another kiss. Only this time, it's perfect. Bulgaria stiffens only slightly, before he relaxes, wrapping his own arms around Romania's shoulders and closing his eyes. His lips taste faintly of alcohol, but a sweet taste lingers as well. Cherries. The winter snow around them is temporarily forgotten as the only warmth they need is from each other. They could feel each other's warm breath against their own cool skin. The kiss was soft, deep and loving, centuries worth of feelings given in those few seconds that, to them, seemed like a millenium. When they finally pulled away, they were both out of breath and blushing insanely. But they smiled and laughed.

"I should have done that way sooner." Romania mutters. "I'm really embarrassed now."

"I wish you would have. But it's alright. I love your embarrassment. It's cute."

"Really?"

"Really. I love you. All of you." Romania smiles at his new lover.

"And I feel the same way."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so this one was more lovey-dovey than some of them. Not all pairings are dating btw. I had fun writing this because I've never written Robul before, so for those of you who ship this hardcore, I hope I did good enough! This has actual history in it (:D) and I'm pretty proud I thought of it because really it's a complete coincidence that this actually happened on the day I paired them.<strong>

**Again, if you want to sugggest a pairing, please do! Comment your thoughts, encouragements, constructive criticism, etc. Please! I love feedback!**

**That was Day 1! I hope you all enjoyed reading it! See you tomorrow!**

**PS: There is a hidden theme that's present throughout every single chaper. It's a phrase (hint!) that I based each fic around and it's classic. That's all I'll say!**


	2. Day 2

**~ Day 2: December 2~**

There it was. The dreaded question that all men hate. With no right or wrong answer. Offense taken both ways. The one question that caused the downfall of many a great man.

"Does this dress make me fat?"

Lithuania sighed as Poland asked him for the seventh time.

It had started as a normal day. Lithuania had woken up to a sunny-yet-cold morning. He should have known it was going to be a long day. It was never sunny in December.

He had been enjoying his breakfast when one of his maids had entered, telling him he had a phone aa.

"Ačiū." Smiling, he picked up the phone from its receiver in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Liet!"

"Poland?"

"You're, like, just the person I want to hear! Get this! Eliza invited me to a Christmas party on the 10th and I have, like, nothing to wear!"

"But Poland, your closet is the size of my bedroom!"

"Exactly! Nothing!"

"That's not what I- oh never mind. What does this have to do with me?"

"I thought it was obvious!"

"Well it's obviously not."

"You're totally coming shopping with me!"

"What?! Why me!" It was more of a question than an actual protest. Toris knew that no matter how he protested, he'd wind up being dragged along anyway.

"Because you're, like, my best friend!" This kind of touched him.

"Feliks, I-"

"Plus I need you to carry the bags!" Okay. Moment ruined. Lithuania let out a heavy sigh, hoping Poland would catch on. He surprisingly did. "Are you, like, okay? Is it a cold? I know! We'll, like, just stay indoors then!" Well, he had caught something.

Giving up, Toris had agreed, and now here he was, sitting outside the dressing room, watching Poland try on dress. After dress. After dress.

"If I said it doesn't the first 6 times, what do you think I'll say this time?"

"You could change your mind!"

"I'm not going to change my mind! It looks good on you!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Mister Feliks?" A voice came from behind them. Turning to look, he saw a small pale girl in a saleswoman outfit. Her blond hair was piled in a messy bun and her blue eyes shine happily. "Oh good! It looks wonderful!"

"Lena!"

"Lena?" Lithuania muttered as he watched his friend scurry over and hug the girl.

"As always, your choices are, like, totally divine!"

"I'm so happy you like them!" She replied, before turning to Lithuania. "And who's this?"

"Ah right you haven't met! This is my friend, Lith-" Toris clamps a hand over Poland's mouth.

"I'm Toris Lorinaitis. I came to help him ship today."

"I see! It's nice to meet you." She replied perkily. "I'm Feliks personal shopper. He's a continued patron of the store and we're more than happy to sell to him!" She lowers her voice a bit as Feliks goes back into the dressing room. "I think you know that it's not exactly accepted for a boy to want to crossdress, and so openly like he does. I don't like to discriminate though, and neither does the store's manager. We like Feliks, and we want him to feel welcome here. Plus he always buys a lot! It's great business! Besides," she adds as Feliks steps out, wearing a frilly pink dress with a floaty bubble skirt and chiffon. "He looks a lot better than pretty much anyone in those!"

"I'll give him that." Toris replies, smiling. Lena grins at him, before walking over to Poland.

"Feliks, I have more clothes I put away specially for you. Do you want to talk a look at them?"

"Like, duh!" Looking at Lithuania, he adds "Hey Toris, can you get us some drinks from the food court? I'm like totally parched!"

"Is that allowed?"

"For Feliks? Of course! We'll be here when you get back!" Waving, Toris gets up, thankful for a chance to leave the store.

One of the most interesting things to do is people watch at a mall. All kinds of people shop there, whether it be young or old, male or female, tall or short, all different races, all different kinds of people. Toris always did enjoy watching them. So he took his time, enjoying the sights, sounds and smells of everyday life. It was relaxing.

Paying for the drinks, he began the long walk back to the boutique. It was only when he heard shouting from inside did he hurry.

Rushing through the racks to where the voices came from, his eyes came to rest on the situation. A group of teenage girls were crowded around Lena and Feliks.

"Come on, we want to try those dresses!" One of them was saying.

"I've reserved those for this customer! I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until he's done."

"But we don't want to! We want them now! And besides, he's a boy!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He's a boy. Trying on dresses. You don't find that weird?"

"He can do what he wants!"

"Ew! What is he, a drag queen?"

"A tranny?"

"It's disgusting!" Feliks looks about ready to blow a gasket. His voice surprisingly calm, he replies

"You're the ones who disgust me. Prejudiced little bitches. You're just jealous, you sluts."

"Asshole!" One of them screeches, raising her hand to slap him. Flinching, Feliks closes his eyes, only to hear an annoyed gasp.

"That's enough." Toris has caught her hand mid-swing, glaring through his emerald green eyes. "Violence is unnecessary."

"He called me a slut!"

"Considering how you're dressed, I'm not surprised."

"Why you-!"

"Plus I doubt you could afford what's in this store."

"And why is that?!"

"Everything about you screams cheap."

"What the hell! You need to control your patrons or we're out of here!"

"Yeah, I'll tell my dad!"

"You do that." Toris answers. "No one wants you here anyway."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"I'm this guy's boyfriend." He replies, pointing at Feliks. "And I think he looks beautiful. I love how he dresses and everything else about him. And if you can't understand that, then you should leave. He looks much better than you three any day."

"I- I- Well fuck you!" One of the girls yells. "Let's go, girls." Turning, the three scamper out of the store. Breathing a sigh of relief, Toris visibly relaxes.

"Oh thank god. I was so nervous."

"You were, like, totally manly!"

"I was?"

"You were!" Feliks smiles wide. "You really think I look good?"

"Of course I do! If I thought you didn't, I wouldn't say you did!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Now stop asking."

"Alright. And thank you." Feliks adds. "For striking up for me."

"Of course. I wasn't going to just let them bully you."

"I could've handled it."

"And go to the police for kicking their asses? No thanks."

"So which one should I get? The pink one with the frills, the blue one with the sequins or the green with the bows?"

"Hmm." Toris smiles. "Why not all three?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off, thanks to everyone who read yesterday and enjoyed! Fans makes me happy! :D**

**Second, this actually happened recently. I saw two guys on a date (what I assumed was a date) and they were trying on clothes. There was only one dressing room, since it was a small boutique, and these girls come out of nowhere and start bitching and complaining about the two boys. The two groups argued until the girls were "escorted" out of the store. It was one of the funniest things ever.**

**Third, so far no one has guessed the theme! It's in every story, so it'll get easier!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback! See you tomorrow!**

**PS. Don't forget to request a pairing :D**


	3. Day 3

**~ Day 3: December 3~**

"Hey Norge!" Denmark yelled for the hundredth time that day. And for the hundredth time that day, Norway did what he always did. Summoned a giant troll to punch him.

"You're annoying, Dane."

"That hurts!" Denmark whined, rubbing his sore cheek. "I was just saying hi!"

"You don't need to do that so many times. And a handshake is fine."

"But I have to express my love for you every time I see you!"

"You're embarrassing." Turning, Norway strides out the door, refusing to give in to Denmark's constant teasing.

"Wait up!" Quickening his pace, upon hearing the voice, Norway shivers slightly as the cold air hits him. "Cold, ain't it?" Denmark says as he catches up to him. "I swear Helsinki gets colder every year." The Nordics were holding their annual winter in a suburb of Finland's capital this year, and although it was barely December, the winter chill was already alive. Up and down the streets, people enjoyed the brightly decorated store windows of Finland's capital city. Christmas was already in the air and the city was covered in a blanket of white snow and an array of good and white Christmas lights, bobble-covered Christmas trees and carols blaring from speakers. Mechanical santas urged customers to buy their gifts before they sell out and lit reindeer and angels heralded the onlookers. It was a warm environment. If not for the freezing cold temperatures.

"You just aren't used to it getting this bad early on."

"Like you are!"

"At least I don't complain."

"I don't! Much." He added the last part sheepishly, grinning. "Y'know Norge, I love you magic and all, but can't you use it to, y'know... Not punch me with an invisible troll?"

"It's not invisible. You just can't see it." Norway shivered again. He hadn't anticipated the winter snowstorm and his light jacket wasn't nearly warm enough.

"Yeah. Right." Denmark's voice trails off. Glancing back at him, Norway sees him flicking his eyes back and forth between himself and the scenery around him.

"I get the distinct feeling you want me to say something. I hit you with the troll because I want to. Would you rather I use my fist?"

"Can you use, um, air?"

"No. If that's all, I need to get to the hotel. I'm having dinner with Ice later." Shivering, Norway quickens his pace, eager to leave the frozen streets.

"Wait a sec!" Denmark calls, racing after him. Sighing, Norway turns around, an exasperated look on his face.

"What do you-" he breaks off as something warm and heavy lands on his head and falls around his shoulders. Reaching up, he feels warm thick fabric and fur around him. Then his eyes go back to Denmark, who's smiling at him, his red winter coat absent from his toned body. Then Norway notices the red color of the fabric. "This is your coat." He says, half in shock, half in confusion.

"I know."

"Then why..."

"Because you looked cold."

"But I'm not-"

"Let me finish that. You're not good at expressing how you feel. You were shivering so I gave you that."

"But I thought you were cold."

"Yeah but not really. I was complaining. I do that a lot. We're going to the same place, Norge. Give it back then."

"But I-"

"Just take it, Norge." Norway thought for a moment. He didn't really want to use anything of Denmark's, especially not his clothing. But then again, he _was_ cold. Finally, he pulled it around his shoulders and held it tight.

"I don't owe you anything, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! It looks good on you Norge!"

"Red's not my color." The two walk the rest of the way in silence, trudging through the icy snow under the setting sun. Snow has begun to fall, spiraling down from the golden-lined gray clouds, first lightly, but then heavier. As they walk, Norway glances at Denmark. His bright blue eyes shine under the lamplight and his spiked gold hair is powdered with snow, his cheeks flushed red. Red. Norway had always thought it was Dane's color.

Upon reaching the hotel, Denmark hurries in ahead of Norway, who follows behind. Strolling across the lobby, the two pass the reception who welcomes them both back.

"That was cold! I'm all wet now!" Denmark complains as they enter the open elevator.

"Then you shouldn't have given me this." Norway replies, pushing Denmark's coat into his arms. "That's why you're stupid."

"Eh, I don't really care." He says, ignoring Norway's insult. Glancing at him, Norway sees that Denmark is soaking wet, a small puddle forming beneath him. _His coat must have been waterproof. _He realizes as he notices that his own clothes are still dry, with the exception of his boots. Glancing at Denmark one more time, he mutters under his breath, pointing at Denmark.

"Tørr."

"Huh? Doesn't that mean-" Denmark breaks off as a rush of warm air hits him, blowing the water off his clothes and coat. "Eh? What?" Feeling around, he smiles. "Aw did you do that for me, Norge?" Going to hug him, he exclaims "This is why we're best- oof!"

A troll fist has connected with his face, knocking him backward as the elevator dings open.

"Don't push your luck, Dane. You're annoying." Norway murmurs, walking down the hallway. "But thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter is short. Merf :/ ****Cut me some slack, it's hard to write a fic per day, y'know? Plus I have school and homework and all that nonfun stuff. Plus this one kinda wrapped itself up pretty fast. The next chapter might be longer or shorter, but probably about the same. The ones on the weekend will be longer of course since I'll have more time.**

****Thank you for continuing to this point! Please keep reading! Your hint for the secret phrase is: It was in the second half in the first two chapter, but at the first half in this chapter. Keep guessing, guys!****

****See you next chapter!****


	4. Day 4

**~ Day 4: December 4~**

It was late in the evening when Romano arrived home. He had been out all day, running all over the place trying to get things done. It was a rare day when he actually worked, and if there was one thing he had learned from it, it was that he hates work.

"No wonder I don't do this crap, I'm fucking exhausted."

"Well maybe if you did it more often, you wouldn't have as much to do." His brother chimes in from the kitchen, the distinct smell of tomato sauce and white wine wafting from the room.

"Shut up! It's not like you're any better!" He yells in reply. "Wake me up when that pasta's done!"

"Fine."

After making sure he was heard, Romano flops onto the soft white couch in their living room. "A nap is long overdue." Closing his eyes, he welcomes the quiet and calm of sleep.

..._(350 years ago)_...

"Roma!" A voice calls out to him, disrupting his sleep.

"Roma!" There it was again.

"Roma! Wake up!" Blinking open his bleary eyes, they immediately connect with bright green and narrow.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not fucking wake me?!" He snaps, glaring at the girl above him.

"Sorry Roma, but it's late!"

"Whatever, lady. Go away."

"But Roma-"

"And don't call me that! Only that bastard can."

"Fine but come down for breakfast." Belgium closes his door behind him

"Hmmph." Romano, although indignant, rude and an overall asshole, did like to eat. A lot. So of course he hurried to breakfast that day, like always. And if Belgium was there, that meant breakfast would be good.

"What's for breakfast, lady?"

"I made waffles with blueberries!" she replied, smiling as she handed him a plate with a stack of the warm pastries, still steaming and fresh.

"Sounds disgusting." But Romano ate every bite because in reality it was delicious. And he knew that. After pushing his plate aside, the little boy jumped down from his chair and pointed at Belgium. "Th-they weren't bad. I like your waffles. I'm going outside. Clean that up." Turning he marched through the door.

Belgium watched him go. "Lately he seems more and more down."

"How do ya tell?" Netherlands had entered the room behind her, his ever-present scowl slightly confused.

"I just can. He misses Spain. So do I. I'm gonna go cheer him up."

"Huh? What about the dishes?"

"Clean them up?"

"But-"

"For me?"

"...Fine but you owe me. Cash."

"What?! Oh, fine! Stingy!" She sticks out her tongue before walking out.

Meanwhile, Romano had found and was playing with a small round ball that was a muted red and gold. He had used to play with it with Spain before he had one day left it outside. He couldn't find it, and after Spain had left, he hadn't wanted to. But now he was rolling it about aimlessly, watching the sun rise over the rolling hills. As he watched a small bird peck at a hole in the ground, a voice came from behind him.

"Whatcha doing?"

Romano jumped a bit, his ball rolling out of his hands. As he turned around, it began to bounce down the hill.

"What do you want." He says grudgingly upon recognizing Belgium.

"Just wanted to chat some. Shouldn't you get your ball?"

"My ball?" He looked just in time to see it roll all the way down the hill, quite fast now that it picked up speed, before falling into the lake at it's base, it's speed propelling out in the water.

"No!" Romano yelled, running down after it.

"That was a gift, you idiot!" He cried, reaching the waters edge. "And I can't swim!"

Watching it float away, it's red and gold colors growing smaller was familiar to Romano. It was just like when Spain had left. He had stood and watched the boat grow farther and farther away on the sea, the red and gold flag growing fainter until it disappeared on the horizon, along with Spain. Again. As his vision began to blur, a shape jumped into the lake beside him, the array of water drops hitting him.

"What-?" Rubbing his eyes, he watched as Belgium swam out to the little ball, grabbing it before heading back. Standing up in front of him, her clothes soaked and dripping wet, she smiled, handing it to him.

"I'm sorry for making you almost lose your ball, so don't cry Romano." His face growing red, Romano stammered back

"I-I wasn't, stupid. It's the water from when you splashed me." Belgium laughed.

"Alright, if you say so." Sitting down beside him, she hugged her knees to her chest, smiling at him. "That must be important to you."

"N-not really. It was just a random present. It'd be ungrateful to lose it."

"Spain gave that to you, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You miss him, don't you?"

"No! Why would I miss that stupid bastard? That's childish." She laughed, patting his head.

"It's okay, y'know. You're still young, you're allowed to be a little selfish. You can miss him all you want." When Romano doesn't respond, she spoke up again. "Can I tell you a story, Romano?"

"It better be short."

"When I was a little girl, many years ago, I met Spain. He was one of the happiest, cheeriest people I had ever met. I really loved talking to him and being with him. But one day, he said he had to leave. He had to go back to his own country with his envoy. I was really upset and I, unlike you, asked him to stay. He didn't, but you know what he said? He'd come back. And he did. Just like how he will this time."

"You don't know that. I bet he abandoned me. Just like that bastard grandpa. Just like that prissy Austria. Just like my own brother."

"Oh Roma! No one's abandoned you! Most of your grandfather's empire was in the North, that's all. And he had to travel back and forth a lot. He needed someone he could trust to rule, right? And Austria was just trying to maintain Europe's balance of power. And your brother is too young to do anything about what happened. And Spain hasn't abandoned you either! I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but…"

"Tell me what?"

"Spain sent a letter to me a week ago announcing his return. He wanted it to be a surprise."

"...really?"

"Really."

"When's he coming back? N-not that I care or anything."

"Well… today?"

"What?"

"ROOOOMAAAAAA~!" A loud voice echoed from behind them, back by the house. "Netherlands said you were back here! Where are you?" Glancing, at Belgium, Romano looked at her pleadingly.

"Go ahead." she chuckled. Leaping up, Romano bolted over the hill. She laughed harder when she heard the loud _thwump_ of Romano's telltale headbutt and Spain's groan of pain.

"That hurt, Roma." He whined, rubbing his sore stomach from where he sat on the ground. "Why do you always do that?" Feeling a weight on his lap, he opened his eyes to see Romano sitting on him, staring up at him. Blushing, Romano muttered just loud enough for Spain to hear him

"Welcome home, bastard." The look of surprise quickly morphed into one of happiness.

"Que lindo! Like a tomato!" He cried, hugging Romano tightly.

"Shut up, you damn bastard!" Romano yelled, struggling halfheartedly.

"It's good to be back. I missed you too, Roma. Were you lonely?"

Thinking of Belgium's smiling face, he muttered quietly "Not that much."

..._present day_…

"Romano! The food is ready!" Romano awoke to Italy's voice carrying from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah!" He yelled back. Rubbing his back as he stood, he yawned, grumbling "I haven't had a dream like that in a while. Now I want waffles."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This pairing is Romano x Belgium, for those of you who couldn't tell. It was requested, so I did it. don't really ship them, so I made it more of a brother-sister thing, but I hope that still works. I enjoyed writing this one a lot. Romano is a fun character to write. So is England, but he won't be in this until later.**

**The balance of power thing is something my ap euro teacher pretty much drilled into our brains. So, Mr. O'Neill, that's for you!**

**The phrase here was in the flashback, one word changed, but it means virtually the same thing and it's not confusing if you know the phrase.**

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope I'll see everyone tomorrow! Please review!**


	5. Day 5

**~ Day 5: December 5~**

It was a snowy winter day in northern Hokkaido. As America stepped off the plane, he immediately regretted taking the long flight from New York City to Japan.

"No way!" He says, shaking his head. "It's worth it if I get to get that new case for my Nintendo! Besides, it's worse in Augusta." America had had a meeting recently in Augusta with one of his subordinates, Maine. It had been below 0 during the night and he had forgotten to bring flannel plants. "Worst. Decision. Ever." He complained, hugging his shoulders as he walked down the terminal.

He had flown to Japan right after his meeting had ended, Japan promising to meet him. Like Alfred, he had been in a conference, so he directed him to a flight to Sapporo, in the Hokkaido region. America had been wanting a new game console, and a new console meant a new case, Fortunately, a limited-edition case had been released in Japan specifically, the Primal Groudon Edition. And obviously, like virtually all Americans, he wanted the fancy new one. So he had hopped on a plane and flown over to get it. Normally it wouldn't be that easy, but since the next world conference was being held in Japan on the 8th, he decided to come early and hang out with Japan.

Looking around the crowded airport, he spotted Japan waving to him. The shorter man was blushing at having to cause attention to himself. Smiling, America waved back, bounding over to him.

"Hey dude! Ready for some awesome gaming tonight?"

"Yes but we must get you your console first. They sell out very fast."

"I'm not surprised, you guys love your games!" He laughed, starting to walk away.

"Alfred-san," Japan says. "The exit is that way." Pointing in the opposite direction. America stops.

"Oh. Right. I knew that!" Turning around, he grabs Japan's wrist, practically dragging him along with him.

"Did you not bring a suitcase?" Japan asks when they walk past the baggage pickup.

"What're you talking about, dude? I'll buy my stuff here!"

"This is why your country is in debt. Too much frivolous spending."

"Au contraire, my good friend. By buying things, I am circulating money back into the system, contributing to the economy!"

"But you are in a foreign country. It helps me, not you."

"Oh. Well aren't you lucky!" Realizing he;s not going to win this, Japan lets out soft sigh and stops fighting him.

"Come, Alfred-san, the train is over here."

"Train?"

"We are taking the shuttle to Asahikawa. It is where the console is sold cheapest. It is also where my home in Hokkaido is."

"Oh I get it! Like how I have houses in NYC, Chicago, LA, Las Vegas, Washington DC-"

"I will stop you there. have no desire to listen to you ramble off your states capitals."

"You're so dumb, Chicago isn't a capital!"

"Yes, yes. We must hurry or we will miss our train."

"Okay!"

Rushing to the station, the two take the nearest seats, in the very last car, the least populate, and yet-

"Dude there's so many people!"

"I do not think so, this is quite light."

"Seriously?! It must suck going to work."

"Most people decide to not use cars since it saves energy and because there is no point with the shuttle here."

"I see! Man, if the subway was this and, I'd never go on it!"

"Shinjuku is much worse, Alfred-san. Be glad we are not shopping there."

"Oh yeah, hey, why're you using my human name Japa-?" Japan's hand clamps over America's mouth before he can finish.

"Because we are in public, you baka! Think a bit!"

"Oh. Whoops. Sorry Kiku." There's a moment of silence before "How long is this gonna take again?"

"Almost 2 hours."'

"Aw what? What'm I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Think of something."

Alfred sits still for a moment, staring out the window, watching the buildings passing by. The bright lights of the crowded downtown streets blurred, the people passing by quickly. Eventually the train passed through the city and into the suburbs and then the woods, passing through small towns every once in a while to pick up more people. However, the car grew less and less full until only Japan and America remained.

"It will get busy once we have pulled into Asahikawa. Many people wish to return home from their work."

"Who doesn't? Work sucks."

"As a country, I do not think you should be saying that."

"Hey, Kiku, 'member when you still used formal speech with me?"

"Eh? That was quite a while ago, Alfred-san."

"I know. Aren't ya glad we're friends now?"

"Ah, yes. It is very nice to have someone to talk to about games. Germany-san is much too stiff to talk to him about them, and whatever I say to Italy-kun, it goes in one ear and out the other. France-san spends most of his time with me trying to grope my people, along with myself, so I prefer not to talk to him. England-san thinks games like these are childish."

"I caught him playing Super Mario Kart 3, y'know."

"You did?!" Japan turns to look at America, his brown eyes widening. "No! Really?"

"Really! He was staying at my apartment with me in NYC-" He broke off as he caught Japan giving him a sly smile.

"I see."

"N-no dude! Don't push your gay fantasies on me and him! It was for a meeting and it was cheaper for both of us! It's the same when I visit him!"

"I see."

"No, I mean- Ugh this isn't working. Whatever. He was there for a MEETING, and it was late and I was tired, so I went to bed first and I guess I left the Wii on because when I came back out an hour later to go pee, there he was, playing Mario Kart! He was even Baby Peach! It was hysterical! The look on his face, aw you had to see it! Priceless!"

"I must send him the game as a Christmas gift."

"He doesn't have a machine to play it on. He told me it was his first time playing it."

"My, my, Mr. Industrial Revolution is certainly behind on the times."

"Oooh burn! Good one, Kiku!"

The two continue to chatter about video games and which ones to play until the speaker dings on.

"Kon'nichiwa! Wareware wa ima, Asahikawa ni tasshite iru! Tāminaru o shūryō shinagara, kiwotsuketekudasai!"

"Um… what? All I heard was hello and some random gibberish."

"It said we have reached the station. Hurry, the store will close soon."

"Ah, okay!" The two rush out of the station and out into the busy streets of Asahikawa. Grabbing his wrist, Japan pulls him down alleyways, through streets, over crosswalks in a way only a local could do. Finally, the two reach the small store, breathing hard.

"It's in here." Japan says, beckoning him in. After searching the shelves and grabbing the two items, they walk to the register.

"Hey man, you take dollars?"

"Doru? Mōshiwakegozaimasen ga, wareware wa yuiitsu no en o toru."

"Uh..."

"I will pay, Alfred-san."

"Thanks Kiku!" Alfred crowed as the man handed him his game console and case. "Man this is so cool!" He says, walking side-by-side outside of the store with Japan and onto the street. "I love your cases, they're so cool!"

"I'm glad you like them."

"Damn right! So, you ready to get crushed in Super Smash Bros?"

"Alfred-san, I always beat you."

"Yeah, well, you can't be Kirby this time!"

"In that case, you cannot be Charizard."

"But he's so cool!"

"Seems like we have reached a dilemma."

"Ugh, fine! Be Kirby! But I'll still win!"

"We'll see, Alfred," Japan says, smiling as snowflakes begin to fall down around them. "We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is, once again, a request. I don't ship Ameripan, but I do think they're total bros, so that's what I wrote them as. Bros ftw! The japanese, translated is, as follows:**

**"Hello! We have now reached Asahikawa! Please be careful when exiting the terminal!"**

**and**

**"Dollars? I am sorry, we only take yen."**

**Well, I at least hope that's what they say. Sorry if I've offended Japanese readers, I can't speak the language ( - _-')**

**Super Smash Bros is great guys. I kick some ass as Princess Peach. And that's my fanon for this chapter, that Alfred caught Arthur playing Super Mario Kart. Lol just imagine the reactions, it's be great. This should be canon.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to request pairings, give feedback and guess the phrase! See you tomorrow!**


	6. Day 6

**~ Day 6: December 6~**

As the taxi drove off from the airport, Prussia immediately regretted agreeing to meet Canada at his place. It had been every sex-craved fiend's dream. His phone had rung around 2 that afternoon. Deciding to ignore it, he had curled up and gone back to sleep. He was tired from staying up all night playing video games and had decided that whatever it was, it could wait. Germany, however, disagreed. Banging into his room when Prussia's phone had rung for the fifth time in the past 10 minutes, he had spoken in a very low voice

"Bruder, answer your phone or you will no longer have a tongue to answer it with."

Prussia had answered his phone.

"Whaaaaaat?" He had moaned, yawning wide.

"Ah, Prussia! Great! So listen, I'm home alone and-"

"Be right there!" He had cried, hanging up on Canada mid-sentence, darting out of bed and into the kitchen where Germany stood, preparing the wurst for that evening.

"Yo West! I'm goin' to Canada! I won't be back for dinner so don't wait up!" Snickering, he had left the confused German standing at the counter, while he grabbed his coat, hailed a taxi and headed over to the airport.

Now, as he sat in the frigid taxi moving out of Toronto and into the suburbs, he shivered. _Maybe, _he thought, _I should have listened to what he was saying._ Unlocking his phone, he dialed the number and let it ring. A few moments later, Canada picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yo! I'm like 15 minutes from your house now."

"Okay, good! It starts in an hour, so if we leave right after you get here, we should make it in time! I got us great seats!"

"Okay cool- wait, seats? For what?"

"What do you mean for what, I thought I explained this."

"All I heard was "I'm home alone", dude. You can't expect the awesome me to listen longer than that."

"This is what I was afraid of" Canada replied, sighing. "Just get here and I'll explain."

"Eh? Hey, wait, explain now-" _Click_. Silence.

"He hung up on me!" He exclaimed in outrage. "You can't hang up on the awesome Preußen! No fair!" Pouting, he watched the snow-covered buildings fly by.

"Hey, Mr. taxi-guy," he asked. "How cold is it exactly?"

"Right now it's around 35 degrees, but it feels around 10 degrees colder than that."

"Aw, what?! Damnit, he shoulda told me sooner."

Hugging his arms around him, Prussia watched as snow began to fall from the sky, adding to the freezing cold of winter in Canada.

"He better have a goddamn coat with him."

He was quiet the rest of the way, texting with Spain and France.

P: Damnit it guys, he didn't call me for sex!

F: I should think not! Don't you dare defile my darling Mathieu!

P: Dude, he's not 'yours.' He's independant, remember?

F: He is always mine!

S: Alright amigos, stop fighting! What did he call you for?

P: No clue, man. He hung up when I asked.

F: Oh god.

P: What?

S: What's up?

F: Are you already in Canada?

P: Yeah, why?

F: Oh no. Mon ami, if he won't tell you until you meet him, I'm afraid the worst has happened.

S: Wait, you don't mean… _that?_

F: I do.

P: What is 'that'?

F: ...you're going to a hockey game with him, mon ami.

P: What's so bad about that?

S: You don't get it, man. Canadians are scary when it comes to hockey.

F: Best of luck, mon ami. Now I'm afraid I must go. I am taking an early flight to the world meeting.

S: When's that?

F: The 8th.

P: 8th

S: Oh. Whoops.

F: ...Did you forget again?

S: Sí. I got to go book a flight then. Bye

F: Good luck, Prussia

P: Yeah, yeah, the great me needs no luck!

"Sir, we're here." Looking up, he sees the snow-covered roof of Canada's house. Turning off his phone, he pays the taxi driver and leaves the cab. Hugging his shoulders, he rushes to the door and pounds on it until Canada opens it.

"Good, you're here!" He's standing there wearing a blue sweatshirt with a big white maple leaf on it, saying 'Toronto Maple Leafs' in big white-outlined blue lettering.

"So it really is a hockey game?"

"Eh? How'd you know? Anyway, yeah! I got us front row seats in the upper bowl! My boss called in a favor for me! Al is in Japan, so I invited you instead!"

"I feel so special."

"Would you rather I invited France?"

"No! Anyway, what time is the game?"

"7 pm."

"Wait, what? It's only 6."

"It fills up fast, we gotta go now!"

"What? But-"

"Ah, excuse me sir! Don't leave!" Canada pushed past him, waving at the taxi driver who had brought Prussia. "Come on, let's go!"

Giving up, Prussia had allowed himself to be dragged by the wrist into the car and to the hockey game. After all, how bad could it be?

Apparently, very. Very. Bad.

1 hour of waiting and 2 and a half hours of screaming, violence, cursing, cheering and hockey later, all Prussia wanted to do was lay down in his bed and die.

"Are you okay?" Canada asked him on the car ride home.

"What do you think." He replied sarcastically. "How the fuck do you have such a loud voice? I never hear you like that."

"Haha," Canada laughed shyly. "There's something about hockey, I guess."

Taking Prussia's hand and helping him out of the car, Canada said "You can stay here for the night. I'll book you a flight home tomorrow."

"Nah, don't bother. I'll just stay here until the world meeting."

"Okay. And I'm sorry," Canada added as they shut the door. "I'm kinda over the top when it comes to hockey."

"Don't apologize. I love that part of you. Everyone has something."

"So you're not weirded out?"

" 'Course not." He replied, leaning down to kiss Canada. Pulling away, he watched the Canadian's flushed face turn redder. "But please. Next time we go, let me know in advance."

"I tried to!"

"Oh yeah guess you did. Oh well. At least it's over."

"Did you not have any fun?"

"Any time I spend with you is fun."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this one is PruCan. I ship them but I also ship Franada, which is a later chapter, so idk. Anyway, Canadians are scary when it comes to hockey games. I went to one once, since I live up north. It was so loud and there was so much screaming. I got a headache in the first 10 minutes. I tried to include texting in this, but I'm not sure how you're supposed to do it. Meh I tried.**

**The phrase was at the end of this chapter. Don't forget to request a pairing!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you all tomorrow!**


	7. Day 7

**~ Day 7: December 7~**

"Damn, I lost track of time!" Rushing through the crowded streets of Hong Kong, China, Iceland checked his watch again.

He had left that day to depart for Japan for the meeting the next day and his flight had stopped in Hong Kong before continuing. Wanting to go sight-seeing a bit before it departed again, he had taken a taxi into the city. However, he had lost track of time and now it was 4:15 and his flight left the building in 5 minutes.

"Why were all the taxis taken now of all times?!" Cursing his bad luck, he turned the corner and collided head first with someone.

"Ow! What the hell!" He yelled, as he bounced off the man, hitting the ground. Looking up to give the man a steely death-glare, he quickly stopped when he saw who he ran into. The man was a good 6'5", muscular, tattooed, bald and not without multiple piercings.

"Húndàn! Shuí tā mā de nǐ yǐwéi nǐ shì?"

"What?" He stammered, standing and backing away. "I don't understand you. Look, I'm in a hurry, I need to go." Turning around to leave, the man grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"Ow, let go! Look, I'm sorry! Um," he panicked trying to remember the basic chinese Hong Kong had taught him. "Um, duìbùqǐ. That's sorry, right?"

"Xiàng zhè shì yīgè zúgòu hǎo de jièkǒu! Nǐ huì yīn yùnxíng dào wǒ, húndàn!"

"Look, I don't know what you're saying! Now let go!" He tried to jerk his arm out of the man's grasp, but instead his grip tightens, making Iceland wince in pain. "You're hurting me! Stop it!"

"Ó, shì xiǎo lǎowài hàipà ma?" The man said in a sneering tone, glaring down at him. "Tài tā mā de huàile." Turning, he began to walk down the nearest alleyway, yanking Iceland along with him.

"Hey, cut it out! This is abduction! Let go of me!" He's begun to panic now, looking frantically for something to use as a weapon. "It hurts! Stop it! Somebody, help me! Let go-" He breaks off as the man's free hand grabs his mouth, squeezing it until Iceland can feel his teeth start to stab into his cheeks.

"Zhùkǒu." Shivering, he nods faintly. _Crap. First I'm late to my plane, now I'm gonna get murdered by some Chinese gangster and no one'll even know about it! I should've stayed in bed today. _Just as he's getting dragged along again, a voice comes from behind them.

"Nǐ yīnggāi tíngzhǐ. Ràng tā zǒu." The two both look back, and Iceland breathed a sigh of relief as he saw who was behind them. Hong Kong stood in front of the two, holding up his cell phone.

"Wǒ yǐjīng bàole jǐng." He says to the man. The gangster's eyes widen and he lets go of Iceland and runs off, after glaring at Hong Kong. As he watches him run away, Iceland hears Hong Kong approach him.

"Are you okay?" Turning back to his friend, Iceland sinks to his knees. "Hey! Are you alright?! Did he really hurt you?!" Hong Kong asks worriedly, kneeling down next to him.

"Not really." He replies. "I'm just relieved, I guess."

"What did you do, to get him pissed at you?"

"I ran into him and then yelled at him for being in my way. In my defense, I was in a hurry! My plane leaves the airport in-" He checks his watch. Sighing, he mutters "7 minutes ago."

"Just take another flight."

"I accidentally left my wallet at home."

"...so you were just going to go to a foreign country without any money?"

"I was gonna ask Norge is he'd let me borrow some! Oh, speaking of Norge, don't tell the other Nordics this happened."

"Why not?"

"Are you crazy? They'll kill the guy."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess they are pretty protective."

"Don't remind me."

"Well," Hong Kong stands up, offering Iceland his hand. "Come on, let's go clean that off."

"Clean what off?"

"Your mouth. It's bleeding."

"Eh? Really?"

"Doesn't it hurt at all?"

"Not really."

"Well you still need to. My house is just around the corner."

"It's not that big-"

"Come on, it's fine." Dragging him along, Hong Kong walks out of the alley and about a block to his apartment, Iceland protesting the whole way. It's not until he's already in the elevator that he gives up. The doors ding open and the two walk down the hallway until they reach the room. Pushing the door open, Hong Kong gestures to a chair.

"Sit down. I'll get the first aid kit." Iceland obeys, looking around the room.

"This is surprisingly small."

"What do you expect in the big city?"

"I guess you're right." He replies as Hong Kong opens the kit.

"Here, wipe it off."

"Okay."

"How did he bust your lip anyway?"

"He squeezed my face."

"Wait what."

"He had a strong grip, okay!" After he's wiped it off, Hong Kong hands him a small cloth.

"Hold that on it till it stops bleeding."

"I know how to take care of myself!"

"Clearly not," Hong Kong replies. "Seeing as you were practically raped in a foreign country."

"Don't you think I- wait… raped?"

"What did you think he was gonna do?"

"Kill me?"

"Nah, that'd be too easy. Be happy I saved you from having your virginity stolen."

"Please tell me you're joking."

" 'Fraid not."

"I changed my mind. Please tell Norge everything." Hong Kong laughs.

"Will do. I think you're good now."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me."

"Mmhmm. Well, I'm about to head over to Japan, do you want to come with me?"

"But I don't have any money with me."

"That's alright. I'll pay. Just pay me back later, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

"Yup. By the way, where's your puffin?"

"Huh? Oh. He's right here." Opening his coat, Mr. Puffin flies out.

"How the hell does he fit in there?"

"Beats me. He just does."

"I see."

"Do you want him to go back?"

"It's okay I like your puffin."

"No I meant for airport security."

"Oh we'll be taking my jet. No need, he can stay out."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you lucky?" Iceland says to the small bird. As if understanding completely, it squawks a reply.

"Let's go?"

"Yeah. We're coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who doesn't love a little drama? :D I enjoyed writing this one. Writing stories with dangerous situations are easiest for me. I'm not sure why exactly, but yeah. Anyway, this is day 7! There's so much Chinese, I don't feel like translating. Basically, he's insulting Iceland and getting pissed off. It's not that hard to figure out what he's saying. I still don't know whether I ship them or not, so this could be seen as friends or more.**

**The theme is at the end of this chapter! Don't forget to request a pairing!**

**I hope you liked the chapter! See you guys tomorrow!**


	8. Day 8

**~ Day 8: December 8~**

As Austria walked the streets of downtown Tokyo, he couldn't help but sigh. He had arrived the night before with Germany and Hungary, both of which had told him specifically to not go anywhere until they had gotten him.

"You know your sense of direction is lacking!" Hungary had told him. "I doubt you could get to the conference room on your own."

"She is right. Wait for one of us to come pick you up before leaving your room. One of us will certainly be there, so please." Germany had said. "Just don't get lost."

"You both worry too much! But fine, if that's what you want."

However, Austria had decided to try to leave on his own. _If I leave early,_ he had thought, _I can certainly find it in time. _So with that thought in mind, Austria had left his hotel room ahead of Hungary and Germany and into the busy throngs of people. He had felt confident that he'd be fine. But, sadly, after 2 hours of walking around, he realized. He was hopelessly lost. And he had left his phone in the hotel room.

"What do I do now?" He muttered. "I could go to the police station… But I don't know where that is. I could find a telephone… But I haven't memorized anyone's phone number. I could go back to the hotel… But I don't remember where that is. This is a dilemma." He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear someone calling his name until a hand touched his shoulder.

"Roderich?" A voice asked him. Turning, Austria saw it was Switzerland, standing behind him with a half-confused, half-disgusted look on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Well I was going to the conference hall and got lost."

"You're an idiot. Why didn't you wait for Hungary or something?"

"I thought I'd be fine on my own." He says, pouting.

"You really are an idiot. Can't you call them?"

"I left my phone in the hotel and can't find a payphone and don't know their numbers."

"God. No wonder you're so wimpy, you can't even walk 3 blocks on your own. You'll be late at this rate."

"No I won't, can't I follow you?"

"Ew. Why?"

"So I'm not late. Even if you say no, I still will."

"It's that kind of attitude that pisses me off. Fine." Austria's eyes widen in surprise. He had thought it would have been more difficult to convince him, considering Switzerland made his dislike for him clear at every one of their meetings.

"Well? Are you coming or not?"

"Ah, yes." He hurried after the shorter blonde man

"Hmmph. Keep up then." Switzerland had normally always walked faster than Austria, but now he had slowed his pace so Austria could keep up. "You really are hopeless.'

"Come to think of it," Austria said suddenly. "You were the one who approached me. Did you realize I was lost and came to help me?" Switzerland blushed red.

"N-no! It's completely by chance! You were in the way and I just got you so you'd stop holding up everyone!" Austria chuckled at his embarrassed reaction.

"Alright." _It's fine if he won't admit it. He's not one to do that anyway, _Austria thought. The two walked for a bit in silence, with Switzerland glancing back every once in a while to be sure Austria was following him. After a few minutes had passed, Austria couldn't bear the heavy silence, so he finally asked Switzerland.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Switzerland visibly stiffened at this and stopped walking briefly, before picking up the pace. "You're going too fast!" Austria said, rushing to keep up. "And you never answered my question!"

"You want an answer?" Switzerland turned suddenly and glared at him. "Oh I don't know, maybe because you're stupid, you get lost easy, you're weak, you're a pushover, you're a crybaby, you're annoying. I could keep going." He points at a tall building in front of them. "The meeting is in there. Happy?" And with that, he turns and walks towards the building, leaving Austria to chase after him.

As they enter the hall, Austria says "That's not really the answer I was looking for. Isn't there anything you like about me? Or my country?"

"No." Switzerland replies, entering the opening elevator. "There's not a single thing I like about you and there never will be." Austria sighs.

"Alright. If that's what you think. But let me just say that I like those things about you."

"Huh?"

"I like your fancy watches. I like your chocolates. I like your guns. And I really like how beautiful your country is."

"That's just empty compliments about my country, not me. You're so stupid."

"Fine. I like that you're too stubborn to give in to anyone, even if you're already beaten. I like that you're so indifferent that you declared permanent neutrality. I like that you're strong enough to declare permanent neutrality. And I like that you're too kind to not ignore me, even though you hate me." Switzerland has turned bright red, and when he opens his mouth, no words come out. Instead, he shuts it and looks away, embarrassed. When the elevator dings open to their floor, he rushes out.

"Thank you for helping me." Austria calls after him. Stopping, Switzerland looks back.

"...I never said I hated you." He mutters finally. "Sorry. For insulting you." And with that, he hurries down the hall, leaving Austria to once again chase after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry! For this fic, I had factored in homework. I had factored in studying. I had factored in Christmas decorations and prepping. I had not, however, factored in catching the flu. Yesterday I had a fever of 101 and I couldn't go 5 minutes without puking. I couldn't even look at a screen, let alone write a fanfiction. I'm still pretty sick, but I'm better enough to update. I'm really sorry. When I recover, I'll be able to write 2 stories and get us back to the right day, but for now, please make do. Seriously, I'm sorry.**

**This was AusSwitz obviously. I've always liked this pairing and I imagine Switzerland having a total tsundere character towards Austria. This was a request shipping and also one I wanted to do, so it works both ways! I hope you guys liked it okay. It's not one of my best, since I'm pretty sick, but still. I'll see you guys tomorrow!**

**The phrase was at the end of this chapter! Don't forget to request a pairing!**

**Again, I'm sorry, but bear with me while I'm sick. The flu really sucks.**


	9. Day 9

**~ Day 9: December 9~**

"As we all know," England began, as it was his turn to speak. "One of the biggest problems we, as a whole, face is the Great Recession we're currently experiencing. It is the main reason we're encountering loss of income, a decrease in hiring rates, an increase in workers who are laid off and so on. To counter these effects, I propose we-"

"Yeah that's great and all," America interrupted. "But I think we all know what needs to happen. Or at least, I do."

"And what," England mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "Pray tell, is that?"

"Here's what I was thinking. Create a giant fleet of spaceships, yeah? And then, this is where it gets kind of tricky, we'll have them track down aliens. And once we find them, we can steal all their alien gold and have enough money to end the Recession. I give you: Operation Raid-the-Aliens!"

"That is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard come out of your mouth, and believe me there have been plenty of those." England snaps.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Angleterre, much to my disappointment." France says. "That simply wouldn't work. Who would fund your idiotic project?"

"I would! Duh!"

"Hey! If you have money to do alien project, you pay me first!" China says. He had grown increasingly more annoyed with the American's useless suggestions. "You still owe me trillions of dollars, paying me should be first priority!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll pay you eventually."

"That's what you said last time aru!"

"Can't help it if I don't have it!" America replied.

"God, do you have any shame?" England says. "Who's fault is it that we're in this Recession anyway!"

"How was I supposed to know home prices went down? I haven't bought a house in centuries!"

"You haven't been alive for centuries! It's been, what, less than 4?"

"You forget, I was colonized by Native Americans way before you came around, Iggy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Honestly, you two, release your sexual tensions elsewhere." France replied, snickering.

"WHO HAS SEXUAL TENSIONS?!" They both yell as one, blushing.

"Can you three please shut. Up." Germany growled.

"Why?" Russia said, chiming in. "I think it most amusing."

"That makes one of us." Romano said, scowling. "What's the point of these goddamn meetings if nothing gets done anyway? I have better things to do than hang around with you bastards."

"Roma, it's not nice to call people bastards." Spain says worriedly.

"Like I care what you think, bastardo! And you!" He says, turning to Italy, smacking the side of his head. "Stop sleeping!"

"Ve, what? Oh, is it lunch time already? Yay, pasta time!" Getting up, Italy races out of the room, Romano hot on his tail. The other nations get up as well, all walking out of the room.

"I haven't declared a lunch break yet." Germany muttered, sighing in defeat.

"Kesese, come on West, what did you expect? Let's go find some wurst!" Prussia left the room, dragging Germany behind him.

"Where do you guys wanna go?" America asks, bounding up to England, France and Canada.

"Who'd want to eat with you?" England replied, glaring

"Ah, c'mon Iggy, don't be angry."

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll treat you to McDonalds!"

"...really?"

"Really!"

"Ugh. Well count us out. Mathieu and I will be finding some _real_ food, not that grease-filled calorie-loaded junk."

"See you guys after break." Canada murmured as France pulled him out of the room.

"Come on then!" America said.

"Fine, but you really better be treating me!"

"Yeah yeah!"

China watched as, one by one, all the nations left the room, finding others to eat with or going off on their own to be alone, or, at least, trying to. He snickered as Norway grabbed Iceland by the arm just before he could escape, and was dragged off the eat with the rest of the Nordics. That day was the second and last day of the conference for December and the year. He couldn't believe 2014 was already almost over.

"Aiyah, this shouldn't be surprising to me. Time really does fly by when you're as old as I am." He says. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he looked up from his seat.

"China-san." Japan said, standing above him. He looks uncertain, shuffling his feet a bit. "I-I was wondering if you would like to get lunch with me. I know a good restaurant in the area that is cheap and very good." Smiling, China nods.

"Of course! It's not every day you ask me to get lunch with you!"

"Follow me then. It is very easy to get lost in Tokyo, it is a big city."

"Speaking of lost," China said as he followed after Japan. "Didn't Austria get lost yesterday? Again?"

"What makes you say that?"

"He arrived with Switzerland of all people. And they were both thoroughly embarrassed no less. What do you think happened?"

"You never change, China-san." Japan chuckles. "Always a gossip."

"When you've lived as long as me, you talk about whatever you can aru!"

"Yes, I know. We both know I've lived almost just as long."

"True. But not quite. I take pride in being the oldest in the room."

"You are a very prideful person. However, that character trait suits you."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment and ignore the fact that you just insulted me because I am also a forgiving person."

Japan laughs. "Of course."

"Will we need to take the train?" China asks as they pass the station.

"No. On the contrary, it's next door to the station, which is why it's often overlooked. People buy something inside the station and as a result are not hungry when they leave."

"I see. Makes sense. Wait, so are we there then?'

"Yes. Right here." Japan opens the door to a small sushi restaurant and holds it for him, beckoning China inside.

"Hmm. Looks nice. Quiet and simple. And it smells good."

"You'll enjoy the food I hope."

"I'm sure I will!"

..._30 minutes later_…

"That was delicious!" China exclaims as they exit the restaurant and start to head back to the conference hall. "I really love your food, Kiku!"

"I am glad you think so."

"Thanks for inviting me with you aru. It was very pleasant." He pauses for a second before adding "You know, we never really eat together anymore. We should do this more often."

Japan thinks for a moment before replying. "Yes. We should."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah this took place yesterday on the 9th. The meeting was a two-day one This pairing is Nichu, which was a request. I don't ship them as lovers, but I do as brothers, if that makes any sense. So I tried to write a sweet little brotherly interaction. Writing about a world conference is always so fun! I love fitting in all these different personalities. And btw, I love Japanese food. It's absolutely delicious, especially takoyaki, which is actually basically dough balls with octopus and a special sauce. It's pretty tasty.**

**The phrase was at the end of this chapter. Don't forget to request a pairing!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you guys tomorrow!**


	10. Day 10

**~ Day 10: December 10~**

"Perfect!" Hungary said, holding up her fingers to frame the Christmas tree. Today was the day of her much-anticipated Christmas party, and she had to make sure everything was absolutely perfect.

"Let's see." She murmured as she took one last look through her grandly decorated house. "Christmas lights outside?" Poking her head out the front door, she took in the golden glittering reindeer on the front lawn, the blinking red-and-white candy canes lining the driveway, the warm glow the white snowflakes dangling from her awning and the rainbow lights strung carefully along every inch of the end of the roof and eaves.

"Lights, check. Decorations indoors?" Going back inside, she raced through the house, readjusting wreaths to the perfect angle, hanging mistletoe sprigs throughout the house, shifting the holly branch garlands draped from the staircase and fixing poinsettias just so.

"Decorations, check. And the food?" The kitchen smelled amazing and it was filled with tables upon tables of Christmas cookies, gingerbread, fig pudding, cranberry tarts, peppermint bark, apple pies and even a fruit cake.

"The food's done. What about the entertainment?" Her TV was working, the dance hall was cleaned until it shone, the chandelier lit the room aglow, her pool table was vacuumed and ready to play, the bar was open, a fire lit in her living room. And, of course, her grand piano in the ballroom was tuned just right.

"It's ready! I think I'm good to go!" She says happily, just as the doorbell rings. "And just in time!" Straightening her elegant dark green dresses skirt, she rushes to the door, pulling it open. "Poland! Lithuania! How good to see you both!"

"Eliza!" Poland cries happily, both pulling into a tight hug. "You look, like totally gorgeous!"

"So do you!" Poland is wearing a dark red satin dress with a flowing skirt and tall black stockings. His shiny red heels sparkle in the light and his blond hair has been swept into a neat bun. Hungary's dress in contrast is a dark green with a long skirt, chic layers of chiffon and silk sweeping around her ankles. "Which one of the dresses you told me about is that?" She asks Poland.

"It's neither." Lithuania chimes in. "He decided to order something online instead."

"You're not, like, and, right Liet?"

"No. Just exasperated. Anyway Elizabeta, I love what you've done with the place. Very festive."

"You really like it?"

"I do. It's gorgeous."

"Are you two just gonna chat or are we gonna party!" A loud voice comes from behind them. Prussia and Germany have just arrived, along with Italy, Romano and Spain. Each one is wearing a nice suit, even Prussia, which surprises Hungary. Germany's is a classic black, Italy's a soft baby blue, Romano's is beige, Spain's is dark brown and Prussia's is light gray. Hungary grimaces at the glaringly neon blue tie he wears with it.

"Prussia." She growls a greeting.

"Hello yourself, lady." Pushing past her, he cries "Now then, where's the food!"

"Me too, me too!" Italy rushes after him.

"Don't be such a glutton, stupid fratello!" Romano enters as well, ignoring Spain's whing to dance with him.

"Sorry about them." Germany says. "They're not polite guests." He holds out his hand to Hungary, offering a faint smile. "On behalf of them as well, thank you very much for inviting us."

"Oh, of course! It's no trouble! Except for that brother of yours…"

"Speaking of him, I better go keep a leash on him, before he eats all the food."

"Alright."

"Then we'll go in as well." Lithuania says, smiling.

"Enjoy yourselves!" She's about to close the door when she hears another voice.

"Wait!" Opening it again, America barrels past her into the house, only turning to shout over his shoulder an apology as he speeds off. A second later, England rushes in as well, shouting

"You stupid git, I'll get you for that snowball!"

"Just try!" Laughter echoes from somewhere as England runs to find him.

"Pardon them, mon chere." France says, entering behind them. "You know how they are. You have a lovely house." He bows low, kissing her hand. Hungary giggles.

"Oh, France. Thank you."

"Of course."

Within another hour, the party is in full swing. Everyone who is coming has arrived, which is almost all of Europe, Asia and North America. The food in the kitchen has already had to be restocked, her billiards have worn their tips to nubs, the dance floor is packed and the bar is full of drunks, England, surprisingly not one of them.

The hostess herself stands by the grand piano as Austria plays Christmas tunes on it, with people laughing and dancing around them.

"You really are a gifted musician, Roddy."

"Thank you, Eliza. After all, Vienna is where music originated from." Hungary chuckled.

"I'm not sure about that, but okay. I wish I could play half as lovely as you do."

"With a little practice, I'm sure you could." Just then, Poland runs up to the two.

"Austria, play a slow song!"

"Why?"

"I want to slow dance with Liet!"

"I'm not-"

"Oh come on, Roderich!" Hungary says, smiling. "Surely one slow song won't hurt."

"Hmm… Alright. Just one." As he begins to play a waltz, couple begin to form on the dancefloor. Hungary sees ones she expected… and ones she didn't. Lithuania and Poland began to dance slowly together, pressed up close. Romania and Bulgaria began to do the same, and Hungary couldn't help but be proud for the two of them. _I still hate that vampy idiot though _she thought. She snickered as Italy pulled a bright red Germany onto the floor, and it was even harder not to laugh when Liechtenstein asked Switzerland to dance. Russia stood in the corner, watching and smiling, China beside him, the two talking quietly. France insisted Canada dance with him, proceeding to lead him in a series of over exaggerated steps. Sweden danced off to the side with Finland, who was blushing slightly, but looked happy. She giggled at Denmark trying desperately to dance with Norway, who wasn't having any of it. A similar situation was happening with Iceland and Hong Kong, although she felt it was because the two were both embarrassed. America poked his head into the room from the living room, then left, only to return a moment later pulling a blushing England in tow. He surprisingly didn't object and instead, they danced as well.

"They look good together." She said, nodding appreciatively.

"Who does?"

"America and England."

"Those two? All they can do is bicker."

"I think it's cute."

"Mmm." As Austria finishes the song, her guests begin to whine for another slow song. "Why do they all want slow ones?"

"They're romantic."

"I suppose."

"Yo dudes!" Prussia says loudly. "Guess what?"

"Ugh. What do you want." Hungary says, glaring at him.

"Whoa there, I'm trying to be nice. I'll play the next song while you two go dance."

"Why would you be nice."

"It's Christmas! Think of it as my gift to you two!"

"...you're too cheap to buy us something, aren't you?"

"Precisely! Now go shake your butts, the awesome me's gonna play the best slow song ever!" As the two walk away, Prussia begins to play a slightly altered version of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. "It's easier to dance to like this!" He calls as Austria shoots him a confused look. As the two reach the floor and begin to sway in time, she looks at him.

"I never knew Prussia could play like that."

"I taught him many years ago when he asked."

"He wanted to know how to play?"

"He wanted to play for Frederick the Great."

"I see." She paused for a moment before adding "I prefer your music."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love the beautiful music you make."

"Thank you." And as the two dance and sway and talk and laugh, she feels as though nothing could be more perfect than that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So obviously the pairing was AusHun. It's my fanon that Austria taught Prussia to play the piano and that's that. I enjoyed writing the details in this story and especially the part about the slow dance. I also wrote an additional segment that included mistletoe but it was for my own personal fantasies about a diff pairing, which is why it's not included. I like writing about holiday parties and this one was no different.**

**The phrase was at the end of this chapter! Don't forget to request a pairing!**

**Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow!**


	11. Day 11

**~ Day 11: December 11~**

France sighed heavily as he got out of his taxi and began to walk up the walkway to the bar he and England often frequented. The two, while not very good as friends, made great drinking buddies from one another, and often met up at the same bar to talk about their problems. Today England had called him out suddenly and France could easily guess what it was about.

The party last night had gotten a bit wild after the countries got into Hungary's vintage wines and most of it was a blur to France. He remembered drinking too much chardonnay, stripping, Hungary's frying pan and that was about it. He had assumed he had been passed out ever since, but slowly bits had been coming back to him and the most recent one was bound to upset England no end. So when he had called him that evening, France had been ready.

"Having problems, mon cher?" He had asked knowingly, trying to stifle his snickers.

"You don't know the half of it, frog."

"Oh I think no more than you think." He had muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Do they anything to do with a certain blonde American we both know?"

"Don't they always?"

"That's not an answer." France was practically singing. He loved hearing this frantic tone to England's voice that he so rarely did.

"Fine, they do. I'll be at the usual place at seven."

"Drinking to forget about your problems caused by drinking? Great idea."

"Will you be there or not, asshole?"

"Oui I will. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't go to tease someone about their suffering?"

"A good one."

"Precisely what I don't want to be to you!"

"I hate you."

"The feeling could not be more mutual." And with that the two had hung up, France feeling extremely proud of himself. After all, it's not every day England admits his own weaknesses to someone, and certainly not to him.

So now, 4 hours later in a rainy English town on the coast, he was entering a pub to listen to someone's problems. France had been doing this more times than he could count.

"There is a reason the marvelous moi is Europe's big brother. And that reason is," he muttered, as he hung up his coat on the rack in the entrance. "Because everyone wants someone to complain to. And I love gossiping. So it's a win-win."

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, where is my surely already-drunk friend sitting today, my lady?" He asked, bowing low and winking at her. The waitress giggled.

"He's back there, Francis. You're such a charmer."

"Anything for the lovely lady." He replies with a little wave, strutting to the back of the pub. Spying England sitting on one of the barstools, his arms crossed with his head on top of them, he turns towards him. Noticing him, England rolls his head over to look at him.

"Please," he mutters. "Don't let me stop you from flirting."

"I don't. That girl is much too overeager, mon cher, she's hardly worth my time."

"And I am?"

"You're special."

"Am I?"

"I said you are already."

"But am I really?"

"Alright, Angleterre, what's with all the questions? Not to mention that you've hardly touched your drink. This is much too strange. What's happened with you and Amerique now?"

"Nothing."

"We both know that's not true because I distinctly remember you two d-"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you! Just be quieter! Bloody wanker!" Smiling, France gestures for him to go on.

"It was last night," he says. "He was being a twat like he always is. Nothing new there. I mean you saw him, he threw a snowball at me when I was wearing a brand new suit! It was satin!"

"Yes, yes, very childish. Please continue."

"Well, we were in the living room playing Mario Kart with Japan, Australia and Korea when-"

"I thought you didn't play Wii!"

"Well I do now! Anyway, we were playing with them, and we were arguing over who was going to win. It was normal. But then he said he was going to check out the dance hall, so he left. But when he came back, he asked me to come with him, so I did and the next thing I knew, we were dancing. It was… strange."

"Did you not want to dance with him?"

"That's what was strange, I didn't hate it! I normally despise the boy, but I didn't hate it! And if that wasn't bad enough, you had to point out that goddamned mistletoe!"

"Oh come on, mon cher! I am the country of love! I had to!"

"Well he kissed me!"

"Wait what?"

"You pointed it out and then he looked at me and smiled and just, just d-did that!" England face grows steadily redder with each word. "And then he tried to pass it off as 'going with the flow' and that 'he'd normally never in a million years kiss someone as gross as me'!"

"Well did you hate that?"

"I hated how he was afterwards! Doesn't he know saying things like that hurt feelings?"

"But did you hate the kiss?"

"I-I… I don't think so. I-I mean I d-don't know… it's all so confusing!"

"Not really."

"Yeah well you're experienced with this kind of thing!"

"There's no way of having experience in love, mon cher. That happens once a lifetime and mine was a long time ago."

"This isn't love! There's no way I'd l-love someone as annoying as him!"

"Alright. You're the only one who can know you're own feelings, mon cher, but I get the feeling yours are much more complicated than you're making yours out to be."

"Like hell they are!"

"Calm down, Angleterre. Raising your voice won't change things. If it bothers you this much, why don't you try to talk to Amerique about it instead of yelling at me about things you aren't even sure of yourself. It could have been the heat of the moment and that's all or it could be something more. The only way you'll know for sure is if you two talk."

"...you're right I suppose."

"Oh my? What's this? I must have heard you wrong. Did Angleterre just admit _I _was _right_?"

"Don't push your luck, frog." England replies, getting up from the barstool. "I need to go. I have a phone call to make."

"I can guess to who. Enjoy your passionate discussion."

"Don't make it sound like sex. And thank you," he adds. "For listening to me. I don't really like you much. But I suppose I don't hate you either."

"I'm so honored."

"You should be."

And so it was that that night England resolved to talk with America and find out what their exact relationship was for himself. And France resolved to sit back and enjoy whatever happened next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was one I've had planned out for a long time. I've always wanted to write about France and England's relationship as drinking buddies, so here you go. This is FrUk, although again, I ship them as drinking buddies and nothing more. And because I needed the reader to know these things for the UsUk chapter, I made their discussion about that. It's so fun to write their dialogue because I can make it as mean or sarcastic as I want and people know that it's normal because that's how they are so yay!  
><strong>

**If this isn't what you FrUk shippers wanted, I'm sorry, but I can't ship them and I have definitely tried. It's a physical impossibility. I guess I love UsUk too much. I hope you liked it anyway.**

****The phrase was at the end of this chapter and it was a little modified, but it's gotta fit Iggy so that's why! Don't forget to request a pairing!****

****I hope you enjoyed the read! See you next chapter!****


	12. Day 12

**~ Day 1: December 1~**

Russia sat alone in his rocking chair beside the fireplace as the winter storm raged outside. He was thinking. And although he was thinking, he still didn't know the answer to his question. He had always wondered why he was drawn to him and so far he was still just wondering.

"брат?" A voice comes from the doorway. Glancing over his shoulder, Russia saw his sister Ukraine standing in the doorway.

"Ja?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?" She enters the room as he asks her.

"You seem… confused. And you rarely get confused. And when you're confused, you tend to think too hard about things. Did you even notice the fire was almost out?" She asked as she went over to tend to it, throwing another log onto it.

"No I did not. You are right sister, but I need an answer to my question before I can stop, ja?"

"I suppose. What is it you're so concerned about?"

"China."

"China?"

"Yes. Him."

"Oh, you mean the personification and not the country. Why? I thought you liked China, брат."

"I do. That's what I'm confused about. I like him very much. So why does he not like me?"

"But he likes you very much! What makes you think he doesn't?"

"Because of the Christmas party a few days ago."

"Oh yes! If I remember right, you and he were getting along well though."

"We were. And then France mentioned something about mistletoe. It's a Western tradition to kiss under mistletoe and I wanted to do it as well but he ran away from me! And then when I chased after him, he hit me!"

"Did you ever ask him if it was alright?"

"Why would I do that?"

"To show your consideration. People like that, брат. And remember that Mr. China is an old man and probably is sensitive about things like that."

"So should I apologize?"

"I think so, yes."

"Hmmm. Yes that makes sense." Russia gets up suddenly. "I'm going to call him!"

"Good for you!"

"Yes! Thank you, сестра."

"Of course, брат. I will always help you with your problems."

"Now then, we can be friends again." Russia says as he walks out of the room. "And then we can become one much easier." He smiles as he dials the number into the phone. China picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?" China's voice echoes from the other end of the phone.

"China!" Russia says happily. "Hello!"

"Oh. Russia. What is it?" Russia can tell he's doing his best to sound angry with him. _That's okay,_ Russia thinks. _I just have to apologize and everything will be fine._

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I tried to kiss you without asking you first and scared you. I like you, not fighting with you. Let's be friends again."

"I-I…" China stammers before sighing. "Fine. I forgive you. I'm sorry too, for hitting you. But you know this isn't the first time you've done this, Russia! I don't mind being friendly with you and keeping you company, but you can't do things like that! I don't like it!"

"But I do."

"I'd assume so since you keep doing things like that! I don't like that you force yourself on me."

"...so if I didn't force myself on you, you'd let me?"

"I-I, um..." Russia's smile widens as the doorbell rings.

"Hang on a second, there's someone at the door." He switches his cell phone off of speaker as he hurries down the hall.

"I guess my answer is," China says as Russia turns the lock and swings open the heavy wooden door. "Yes." Snapping his phone shut, China raises up on his tip toes and presses his lips against Russia's, giving him a long, warm, passionate kiss. Pulling back, he watches as Russia's face reddens.

"Eh, eh, what're you doing here, what did you just, I…" His voice trails off as China laughs at him.

"That's not the reaction I expected aru." He looks around Russia at the house. "Can I come in?"

"Oh! Of course!" Moving aside, the two step into the foyer and close the door.

"These are for you." China said, pushing the big yellow flowers he's carrying into Russia's hands.

"...sunflowers. I love these."

"I know. That's why I got them. Listen Russia," he says, his embarrassment finally starting to catch up to him. "It's not that I don't like you. In fact, it's the opposite. I _do _like you. It's just that when you force yourself on me, it can't help but feel fake _because _I like you. You treat the other countries just like how you do me, so I can never tell-"

"That's not true. I'd never try to kiss anyone but you. I love China the most." China's face grows bright red.

"Really." His voice comes out in a whisper and he chuckles. "Now I feel stupid."

"That's okay. I feel stupid too."

"Why?"

"For not noticing sooner. Sorry." They both laugh.

"Looks like we're both idiots." China says, smiling at him.

"Yeah. But I'm happy."

"Happy idiots then." And the two kiss again, this time with Russia leaning down and cupping China's head in his hands. And they share a long, happy, feelings-filled kiss. And they smile and laugh. "Two happy idiots."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a request and a ship I ship extremely hard. I really love RoChu and ship them really hard. It's my 4th favorite ship from hetalia and out of the list of 37 ships I ship, it's number 7 overall. Yes I have a list. Don't judge me. Anyway, this was really fun to write. It's kind of short, but I liked it nonetheless. Fluff is just fun to write. Fellow authors understand. This also has sibling moment between Ukraine and Russia for the person who requested something with Ukraine. I'll try to write another one with Ukraine as the main focus, but since I make no promises, I wrote her into this one for now.**

****The phrase was at the end of this chapter. Don't forget to request a pairing!****

**I hope you enjoyed the read! See you all tomorrow!**


	13. Day 13

**~Day 13: December 13~**

It was yet another cold winter day in New York City and America could not be more bored.

"Maaaaaaattie" he moaned on the phone. "I'm so booooooored."

"Al, just a few days ago you were telling me about how many games you bought when you visited Japan. What about all of them?"

"I played them already! 7 games can only last you so long!"

"They should last longer than a week."

"Well they don't! Japan shoukd make them longer!"

"Replay them then."

"No cuz that'd be dull."

"Well life can't always be interesting, yknow."

"Well it should be!"

"Complaining isn't going to help anything. I'll be there soon so just wait a while longer."

"Huh? You're coming here? Since when?"

"Since last week! I told you at the Christmas party!"

"You did? I don't remember that."

" Of course not. You were too busy feeling absolutely giddy about kissing England."

"I was not!"

"That was all you could talk about."

"I remember no such thing."

"Well fine then. I guess I'll tell you again, since you weren't paying any attention last time. I'll be in New York City for a couple of days because my boss is planning a business over there. He wanted me to come with. Since it's expensive to rent multiple hotel rooms, I was going to stay with you."

"As long as you pay for your share of the food. You know I'm broke."

"And yet you still have enough money to buy brand new games from Japan."

"I said I was broke, not that I didn't have a game fund."

"Okay. I have to go find my boss, so I need to go. I'll be at your apartment in about 2 hours."

"Alright. At least you'll fix my boredom."

"Yup. Later."

"Mhmm." Alfred watches his phone as it fades into black after hanging up. "Uuuuugggggggghhhhhh." He groans, rolling onto his chest, staring at the television. On the screen, two newsmen sit announcing the traffic situation for that evening. Flipping through the channels, he finally lands on a cartoon of a cowboy and his horse. Watching it for a while,he sighs.

"Why is there never anything good on?" He mutters, glancing at his phone again, as if willing it to ring. "And why hasn't England said anything? I expected him to at least yell at me or something." He turns over again, his back facing the screen.

"The silence is worse than whatever else he could do."

Closing his eyes, America must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, Canada was standing above him, prodding him in the side with his finger.

"Wake up!" America groans, pulling a pillow over his head. "Al, I'm serious, get up!" A moment later, the Canadians protests die down and Alfred smirks from beneath his pillow, proud that he won. However, a second after that something soft is rammed into his side, causing him to grunt.

"Oooow!" He complains, sitting up. "Why'd you throw a pillow at me!"

"Because! I told you to get up!'

"I'm up, I'm up." He replies sleepily. "How'd you even get in here in the first place?"

"The door was unlocked. You have no sense of danger, do you?"

"If a burglar came in, I'd kick his ass so it's fine."

"Yeah yeah."

"Besides, I definitely locked it."

"Well clearly you're mistaken."

"No, I remember. I had ng out with Lithuania yesterday. He'd wanted to play one of my new games. After I drove him to the airport this morning, I locked the door when I came in and haven't left the house since."

"Sounds like we have a mystery on our hands."

"You sound like Velma."

"Sadly, I'm nowhere near as good at solving mysteries as they are."

"Dude, it's a tv show, no one is."

"True. But as for this, it's pretty simple. Who else has a key to your apartment?"

"Well the only ones who ever stay over are you, England and Japan. And you obviously didn't use your key since it was already unlocked. And Japan doesn't have a key. I tried to give him one and he said something about personal space and responsibility and I got confused so I just didn't give him one."

"Then that leaves us with two options. Either a burglar snuck in, stole nothing and watched you as you slept or it was England."

"But he wasn't even coming over today."

"Check your phone, Al. You sleep to heavy to hear it." As Alfred powers on his phone, his eyes widen.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"You're right. He called me."

"Well did he leave a message?"

"Yeah. Hold on, I'll play it." He switches the phone to speaker as it begins to play.

"America, it's me. I just wanted to tell you that my boss planned an trip to America and he wanted me to come along with him. He said something about tensions between the two of us and wanted me to visit. I've arrived and thought I'd stop by. I guess you might not be home, but I have to get something anyway. I'll just use my key. Bye." The message clicks off and Canada looks at America, expecting some kind of response.

"There's a second one." America mutters, playing the next one.

"I'm just calling to tell you that I stopped by. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I picked up what I left last time I visited and I'll be touring with my boss now. I'll be back in New York City around the 23rdish. I think... I think we need to meet up. I need to talk to you. I'll see you then I guess. Bye." America lets the phone slip out of his hand and onto the floor.

"Oh this is bad this is bad this is very very bad." He moans. "I can't meet him! I'm way too scared to do that!"

"You? The Hero? Scared?" Canada says. "How surprising."

"You don't get it, Mattie! He's gonna tell me off! I can just tell. He'll cut all ties with me!"

"You don't know that."

"I do!" He wails. "How am I supposed to stay calm the next 10 days? Mattie, this is awful!" Canada sighed. Clearly there wasn't any helping the distraught American so he decided to do the next best thing.

"I'll stay here with you until England gets back and keep you busy. So you don't think about it. Will that work?"

"Would you really?" His blue eyes are practically sparkling.

"Yes."

"And make me pancakes?"

"Yes."

"I love your pancakes!"

"I know. So are you okay now?"

"No. But I'm better."

"I'll take it." He sits down next to America. "It'll be fine, Al. You've had bigger problems than this with him. You'll get through it."

"Yeah. I know. Thanks Mattie."

"Hey, what're brothers for?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here we go! Day 13! We have brotherly moments with Al and Mattie! I love writing the relationship between these two because I think they white possibly have the best relationship between any two countries not only in Hetalia but in the world! We have the longest undefended border in the planet and I think we're good neighbors. Granted, I'm American, so Canadians might think otherwise. Anyway, this was fun to write and although it's a but cliche in some areas and although you guys might have had a bit too much UsUk drama, it was necessary so I could write their conclusion to the chapter. They aren't the only ones with problems from the Christmas party, trust me.**

**The phrase was at the end! Don't forget to request a pairing!**

****I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! See you tomorrow!****


	14. Day 14

**~ Day 14: December 14 ~**

_Briiiiiing. Briiiiiiiiiing. _Prussia awoke that morning to the phone ringing. When it stopped, he assumed Germany had picked it up. His assumption was proven correct when his little brother barged into his room just a couple seconds later.

"It's for you." He said, staring at Prussia disapprovingly. "You really should get up sooner. It's almost noon."

"The awesome me does not just 'wake up' early!" he crowed, hopping out of bed. "So who is it?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"Spain. He said something about plans?" Prussia paled.

"Oh shit. I completely forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Uh, well," he chuckled, backing away. "I might've drank a bit too much back at the party and might've told France and Spain that we could get together over here and party today and then I might've forgotten to tell you because I might've forgotten about it until now."

"Is is 'might've' or 'you did'." Germany says, glaring at him."Bruder, you know I hate unexpected guests. Not to mention I won't be here. I'm visiting with Italy today. And I think I'll have a hard time leaving someone in my house unsupervised. Especially you three. Together."

"Aw, c'mon West! We'll be nice and clean and well-behaved! We're grown men!"

"That says nothing about your mental states."

"Look, I can't just tell them nevermind! They already flew out here! I'm gonna go answer the phone!" He sped out of the room, charging for the phone.

"Spain!" He hissed, glancing behind him to be sure Germany was out of earshot. "Get your asses over here before West kicks us out!"

"Not a problem, amigo!" Spain chirped happily. "We're already here!"

"Huh?" He muttered just as the doorbell rung.

"You've got to be kidding me." Germany muttered as he pushed past Prussia, opening the door.

"Hola!" "Bonjour!" Two voices chimed out together, each equally as chipper as the other. Prussia grinned and shoved the stunned German aside to usher his friends inside.

"See West?" He said. "It's too late to send them home now! Might as well let us stay!"

"What part of 'I don't trust you' do you not understand?"

"Mon cher, I am one of the oldest countries in Europe, you can count on me to keep these two in line. It just takes a little loving, mon cher, I would be happy to show you what I mea-" He breaks off as Germany's fist connects with his stomach. "Please excuse me as I die." France whimpers, dropping to the ground clutching his stomach.

"We didn't even bring any alcohol!" Spain chimes in, smiling. "We're just here to discuss our relationship issues!"

"What relationship do you have?"

"I know." Spain muttered, looking utterly dejected. "Exactly."

"Chin up, mon cher!" France exclaimed, revitalized. "You shall get in that stubborn Italians pants if it is the last thing you do!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do for so many centuries!" Spain wailed. "It's impossible. No one has that kind of time."

"See why we need this?" Prussia said. "Go and see Italy. We'll be fine. trust your big bruder for once, West. I can handle these two." Germany stares at him for a long time before sighing.

"If there is any mess ounce of mess or dirt or beer out when I get back, I will personally see to it that none of you get into anyone's pants ever again." The three men nod fervently back at him as he pulls on his coat. "I'll be back tomorrow. And I'm serious."

"Has there ever been a time when you're not?" France muttered.

"Serious!" Germany growled, slamming the door behind him.

"I thought he'd never leave!" Prussia said. "How'd you guys get here so fast? And why didn't you just call my cell?"

"We did, mon ami. You would not pick up."

"Hey, I was asleep!" Spain nods agreedly.

"I can appreciate a good siesta."

"No, Espagne, he means he was _still _asleep. As in he did not get up until a few minutes ago."

"Ay man, how can you get anything done?"

"Not a country anymore, my friend! I have more free time than I know what to do with."

"Oh yeah. I still can't believe it. I mean, how are you, you know, _here_?"

"I like to think it's because I'm too awesome to leave this planet. No one would be able to worship my awesome awesomeness if the awesome me was not here for you to bask in my awesome presence."

"Too many awesomes."

"Says the non-awesome one."

"Whatever. Anyway, my problem." Spain says. "It's a big one."

"Ah yes. The Romano problem." France says knowingly, plopping onto the couch in the living room. "That boy does not know what he is missing."

"...I don't even know want to what you're talking about, so moving on." Spain replies. "So you know how I told you guys things were going good for once?"

"You told us that he wasn't cursing as much and actually thanking you every once in a while for cooking for him and that he only hits you about twice a day instead of four times."

"That's good! You know Romano!"

"Yup." Prussia says. "Much better than I'd like. I'd much rather get to know his younger brother. Oh Italy…" He mutters. "Why can't I be the one to tap you? West gets all the fun."

"Excuse me!" Spain interjects. "We're talking about me here!"

"Such ferocity!" France replies. "You're being assertive today."

"Because it's important! Anyway, things were going good and I was feeling really good about us as a thing, so at the Christmas party a few days ago, I danced with him and we, y'know, slow danced and it was really great and I think I might've drank a bit too much but so did he, so it wasn't entirely my fault and if you think about it, he's the one who seduced me, I mean he looked like such a cute little tomato and it's not like I was going to hurt him or anything I just-"

"Spain!" France interrupted. "You're rambling, mon ami. Get to the point."

"Well, we might've drank too much, both of us, and found a bedroom in Hungary's house and might've, um, maybe-"

"Mein gott!" Prussia practically yelled. "Don't tell me you fucked him!"

"Such vulgarity. Please," France said. "I called it making love for a reason. I'm sure it was as sweet and wonderful as my first time, oh mon cher, you must be so happy, I have so many tips as well, you must let me tell you all of-"

"We didn't okay?!" Spain moaned. "We came really really _really _close though. Romano seemed to realize what we were doing just before I, um, entered."

"Oh no…" France and Prussia muttered together.

"Exactly."

"Did he flay you within an inch of your life?"

"I wish he had!"

"Huh?" Prussia had to question this. As far as he was concerned, pain was not good.

"He just ran off and left. And the look he gave me right before he left killed me. He looked so betrayed and hurt and it was awful."

"Oh, mon cher…" France put his hand on Spain's shoulder as the brunette nation sighed heavily.

"I think I just wasted 300 years of liking him. There's no way he'll let me near him now, let alone love him. And I really really do. ...I don't know what to do."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup I had to wrap up this chapter, it was getting long. It'll be long enough to include a second day on it, so you guys can deal with that. Like I said, America and England aren't the only ones with problems from the party. And it's not just these couples too. I liked this chapter. This is a trio, the Bad Friends Trio rather than a pairing but come on, these guys are great. I enjoyed adding the humor in this chapter. I like to think I have a dry sense of humor as well as a good one, so I really do try to make my fics funny too. Super dramatic isn't my think, although drama is fun too.**

****The phrase was at the end of this chapter. Don't forget to request a pairing!****

**I hope everyone liked the chapter as much as I did! See you guys tomorrow!**


	15. Day 15

**~ Day 15: December 15 ~**

Spain fidgeted in his seat on the airplane, sending a nervous glance to the blond man sitting next to him. Sighing lightly, he looked out the window, watching the clouds part to reveal the beautiful Italian countryside below them. He still wasn't sure what had made him agree to this trip at the last moment and he heavily doubted that Romano would see him. But it's not like he could refuse the incredibly angry German who forced him into going.

Germany had been dismayed to find the three friends passed out drunk in his living room the next day, empty beer bottles scattered around the floor, drool on the pillows, feather down covering everything. In order to lighten the mood, Prussia had suggested beer. France had said wine. And even though they all swore to not get drunk, the likeliness of that happening was, of course, zero. What had ensued then was a mirage of drinking contests, video games and pillow fights the likes of which Germany's always-spotless house had never seen. To say the German was upset was an understatement.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE." He hissed in the loudest voice they had ever heard someone speak quietly in.

"In our defense," Prussia said, chuckling nervously. "We had a good reason!"

"Oui, we were helping Espagne get over his heartbreak. How can you get over that without wine?"

"YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE."

"No we didn't! We just broke some pillows… and the x-box… and a window or two. But that's not the whole house! The upstairs is fine!"

"That is not the point." Germany glared at Prussia. "I trusted you, bruder!"

"Aw, c'mon West, don't be angry. I'm sorry. Spain was working through some issues."

"Someone is always working through issues. Don't keep making them!"

"Easier said than done, mon cher. We get bored easily so the issues are entertaining."

"They shouldn't be. You," he says, looking at Spain. "Do these... '_issues_' have to do South Italy?"

"Who else?" He muttered in response.

"Fine. I know what we'll do. You two. You will fix this."

"Huh?"

"Both of you." He says, pointing at France and Prussia. "This whole house will be looking brand new when we get back. Or else."

"What about Spain? Why does he get to not clean? Lucky bastard!"

"...Roma used to call me that."

"Oh. Crap. Sorry man." Prussia said. "You know what I mean. It isn't fair!"

"No. Spain had it much _much _worse."

"Huh?" The Spaniard looks up, obviously confused.

"I agree. Why?" France asks.

"Because he's going to see someone instead."

"You don't mean…" Spain trails off, eyes widening.

"Yes. You are going to talk to South Italy and work out these '_issues_'. Before they ruin my entire house." He growls, grabbing Spain and pulling him out the door.

"You don't understand!" Spain wails as he's dragged off in Germany's iron grip. "This won't end well! Save me!" France just smirks and Prussia waves at him.

"I take it back." Prussia says. "I'm really glad I'm not him."

…

So now, here Spain was, sitting next to Germany as their plane touched down in Rome's airport, forced to go see his… something. He wasn't sure what to call Romano at this point that wouldn't infuriate the Italian.

"Remind me again why you came too?' Spain asks as the flight attendants begin to direct people to the exit of the plane.

"Because I have business to attend to with Italy."

"Then why are you in Rome?"

"To make sure you don't run away." Pouting, Spain looks away as the two begin to walk down the aisle and into the airport terminal.

"Why are you so adamant about this?" He asks a few minutes later as they hail a taxi. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because it bothers Italy when you two fight. So in turn, it bothers me because I'm the one he complains to."

"You have it rough. I know how they get off on rants."

"Yes. Now then. Get in."

"...You're not gonna give me a chance to run away are you?"

"Not in hell."

…

20 minutes later, they pull up in front of the chic-looking white marble red-brick roofed building that is Southern Italy's home. Pushing through the iron gate, German drags Spain up the walkway and pounds on the door.

"I know you're home! Open up!" He yells. His poundings cease when they hear the lock click and a moment later the door swings open. Germany steps back in surprise, Spain peering around him to see what shocked him.

"Italy?" He asks. "Why are you at Roma's house?"

"Spain! And Germany! I could ask the same thing! Come in!" He steps ahead, beckoning the two inside. "Brother is asleep right now. Just like he's been all day…" Italy chuckles nervously, glancing at Spain before looking away. "I think you really upset him, whatever you did."

"He didn't tell you?"

"He hasn't had a chance. He won't let anyone in his room and won't talk to anyone either. He won't even see our boss."

"It's that bad?" Germany asks. "He should never let personal affairs interfere with work."

"That sounds like you, Germany." Italy laughs sadly. "I can understand brother Spain, but why have you come?"

"He and that idiot brother of mine and the pervert wrecked my house yesterday. So he's going to fix this issue before it gets any worse and they destroy the whole place. And he would run away if I left him to his own devices."

"I see…" Italy says. "Why don't you and I go talk in the other room then? I've made pizza you can have some."

"No pasta?"

"Romano prefers pizza. I thought it would get him to come out. It's almost done."

"I'll come with you then. You.' Germany says, turning to Spain. "Fix things. I'm watching the door."

Spain watches the two retreat into the kitchen, before turning his head to the staircase. Just up those stairs, in the second room on the left, he knew Romano was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with the windows closed. Just staring. Slowly, Spain forced himself to climb the stairs. His feet dragged down the hallway and time seemed to slow with every step. FInally, his hand was reaching out for the doorknob. However, he stopped right in front of it. Swallowing, he slowly rapted on the door.

"Roma…?" He called. "Are you in there?"

No response.

"Roma, please." He said. "I'm sorry. Mi dispiace." _As if speaking his tongue would help_, he thought. "I was drunk that night. I never meant to hurt you, Roma. I got carried away and shouldn't have."

From inside his room, Romano rolled to face the door. He didn't know whether to keep quiet or yell at him to leave. Either way, he didn't want to see Spain right now.

"Romano!" Spain called, a little more desperately now. "Please open the door! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I scared you, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm just really sorry! Look, let's just pretend it never happened, okay? Just forget about it!"

Romano stiffened. All his previous thoughts of staying quiet vanished and before he realized what he was doing, he had yanked the door open, raised his hand and brought it down across Spain's cheek. The stinging sound resounded down the hall. And Romano couldn't stop the words flowing his mouth.

"Forget it?" He whispered. "How the fuck am I supposed to forget about it? Why the fuck would you want to me? Isn't that what you've always wanted?! To do something like that with me?! I'd have to be an idiot to not realize it, so don't look so goddamn surprised!" His voice was getting higher and higher with each word and he was slowly realizing just why he was so angry at Spain. It wasn't because they had almost had sex and Romano had been scared. It was because Spain hadn't chased him. Because he had just let him run out into the freezing cold and fly home. Alone. It was because Spain hadn;t come sooner. It was for more reasons than Romano could count. And each one wasn't one he was ready to tell Spain.

"Just go away!" He yelled at him. "I don't want to see you! I don't want to see your bastard face ever again!"

Spain heard Germany and Italy rushing up the stairs and realized he wouldn't get much more time to say what he needed to.

"But Roma-"

"Don't fucking call me that!" He hissed, green eyes flashing. "The only one who can call me that is the person I like the most. And right now, you're the person I hate the most! I wish you never existed!" And the door was shut and locked behind him. Spain stared at the closed door frame, utterly shocked.

"He hates me…" He whispered. "He really does. I knew he'd be angry but I didn't think he'd really hate me." His eyes fog over and Italy hurries over to him.

"It's okay, big brother Spain! Don't cry! I'm sure he doesn't hate you!"

"You heard him!" Spain yelled. "He does! This whole trip was a waste! I'm going home."

"But-"

"I said I'm going home!" Stalking off while rubbing his eyes, Spain slammed the front door behind him.

"I should go as well." Germany said quietly. "I should not have made him come."

"It's not your fault, Germany. I'm sure Spain doesn't blame you." Germany gave him a small smile before following Spain out the door. Italy stared sadly after him before turning to his brother's room.

"Romano." He said quietly. "I know you're upset but you shouldn't ever say you don't want him to exist. It's really painful when someone disappears."

"...He should." Romano says softly from the other side of the door. "If anyone deserves it, he does."

"I know you don't think that."

"What do you know!" Romano yells, throwing the door open. "You don't know at all! That bastard… How can I just forget it?" Italy smiles, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his brother.

"It's alright, big brother. It'll be alright." And for once, Romano doesn't push him away. He just stands there, utterly defeated. And he can't stop the tears that begin to fall from his eyes.

…

The whole flight home, all Spain can think about is Romano. His Romano. Wait. Not anymore. He'd blown that. His one chance to reconcile had utterly failed and he'd been humiliated. But he didn't care about that. He didn't care about anything like that. He could only care about one thing.

"I missed my last chance."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long chapter is long. So I might've gotten just the tiniest bit caught up in writing this one. Maybe just a little. Or a lot. Anyway, this was really really fun to write. I've always wanted to write a fic about Spain and Romano like this and I'm really happy with it. There actually isn't a pairing in this one. I guess I was too caught up in making it exciting. The resolution to this story will come in one of the last chapters, so you might have to wait a while. The ending is coming and don't worry, it's not depressing. Not like this chapter was. I really liked this chapter and I hope that that showed just a little.**

**The phrase was at the end of this chapter. Don't forget to request a pairing!**

**I hope you enjoyed the read! See you all tomorrow!**


	16. Day 16

**~ Day 16: December 16 ~**

"Oh," Finland moaned. "Damn, I messed up! What am I supposed to do now?"

It was Christmastime again in the world, and just like everywhere else, Finland was getting into the Christmas spirit. Although for him, "getting into the spirit" meant preparing all the gifts for his flight around the globe. Santa might take care of the children, but he had to bring gifts to all the countries. He had tried to stop this habit a few years back, as the gifts were getting more and more expensive and the countries themselves more and more greedy. It hadn't gone well. He eventually just gave in and promised to do it the next year when America threatened to invade him, although he doubted America would actually do that. Probably. But Finland wasn't about to risk it.

So here he was, just like every year, frantically rushing around to get everything ready in time, not to mention reading the coutries' letters to him stating what they wanted. He looked down, reading the requests.

_~ Prussia: a new x-box (he broke Germany's)_

_~ Italy: world peace (but pasta if you can't do peace)_

_~ America: __Toy Hasbro Nerf N-Strike Vulcan NERF Sonic Blaster _

_~ France: porn of himself_

_~ England: tieguanyin tea_

_~ Switzerland: __Holland & Holland "Royal" Deluxe Double Rifle_

"Why do they all want such expensive things?" He muttered. "And why would I want to get France porn of himself? Why is everyone so greedy now? I'll go broke!"

Sweden was listening quietly in the doorway and now he chose to step into the room.

" 's a'right." He said to Finland. "Ya manage jus' fine. It'll be okay."

"You don't get it Sve." Finland complained. "Whatever happened to Christmas being about giving?"

"That van'shed wit' the 20th century. Can I help ya?"

"Can you help me find $100,000 so I can buy England's tea leaves?"

"Seems 'spensive."

"It is. I'm just going to get him oolong. An assortment. Hopefully that'll make up for it. And how the hell did America manage to find a $300 nerf gun? Why would they even make ones that expensive? They're toys, for santa's sake!"

"They want m'ney."

"I know that, money I don't have! Do they even know I buy these things from my own pocket?! Everyone is so caught up in wanting things, they don't even stop to think about doing something for others for once! This isn't the Christmas I want!"

Sweden listens quietly to Finland before muttering quietly "I gotta go."

"Huh?" Finland asks but Sweden's already gone. "Where'd he go? I was going to ask him wrap this." He's struggling to hold a heavy package filled with vodka bottles that's much too heavy for him. Grunting with the effort, he sets it down carefully on the wrapping paper and begins to wrap, muttering to himself. "This isn't the Christmas I want…"

…

4 hours later, Finland falls back onto his living room couch, exhausted.

"Finished!" He exclaims happily. "Shopping, done! Wrapping, done! Gift tags, done! And all a week ahead of schedule! I need to send these pretty soon." Finland had started to just use the mail service to ship the presents to everyone. The countries were all running around with last-minute meetings and plans before the year's end so it was easier to send them so they could open their gifts whenever. Of course, he still gave his friends their gifts in person; he liked to see their smiling faces. Closing his eyes with a sigh, Finland relaxes on his couch, ready for a nap… just as Sealand comes racing through the door.

"Finland, Finland!" He yelled. "Presents! Presents!"

"Peter, it's still a week too early." Finland replies tiredly, sitting up to look at the chipper blond. "You'll get your gift on Christmas."

"That's not it! Come with me!" Sealand grabbed his wrist and began to pull Finland with all his might towards the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Getting up, he follows Sealand down the hallway and to the front door. Opening, Sealand pushes him out of it. "Wait, why are we going outside?"

"I'm not! You are!"

"What…?" Finland asked, utterly confused, as a car pulled up alongside him. Turning, his eyes land on Latvia, who's just stepping out of the car.

"Hello, Mr. Finland." He said, smiling in greeting. "I'm here to watch Peter tonight."

"C'mon, Raivis!" Sealand calls. "The Grinch is on!"

"Coming!" Stopping in front of Finland, Latvia smiles. "Enjoy yourself, Mr. Finland. You deserve it." As he enters the front door and closes it, Finland turns back to the car to see Sweden standing there, holding the door open.

"Get in." He says gently.

"Berwald…? What are you planning?" Finland asks as he steps into the car.

" 's a surprise." Getting into the drivers side, Sweden starts the car and the two speed off down the road. They drive in a comfortable silence, Christmas carols playing on the radio. It's not long before they stop in front of another house.

"Your house?" Finland says, closing the car door behind him. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see." He replies. " 'S cold. C'mon." The two enter the house together and Sweden points down the hall. "Down there." Finland shoots him a confused glance before walking down the hallway and entering the kitchen. His breath catches in his throat and a wide smile lights up his face.

The normal breakfast table and chairs have been removed and in their place sit a round table covered with an elegant table cloth. The chairs match the dark wood with soft plush cushions on the seats. A candelabra sits in the middle of the table, lighting up the wine glasses and the smooth porcelain plates and cutlery. The plates are filled with Finnish delicacies and on Finland's plate sits a medium-sized black box.

"For you." Sweden says, handing it to him. Opening it, Finland smiles.

"Salmiakki!" He says happily. "I love this! Thank you, Sve! Why did you do all this?"

"I want ya t' be happy on Christmas, Fin. This's my present. Tho' it's early."

"It's not early at all." Finland murmurs. "This is just what I needed. I love how kind you are, Sve. Thank you." Wrapping his arms around him, Finland raises on his toes to kiss Sweden, a long, warm kiss and when they break away, Finland is smiling.

"Merry early Christmas, Fin."

"Merry early Christmas, Sve."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think we all needed a break from the drama that's going on between Spain and Romano and America and England. Finland's having his own problems, and it was fun to write him upset for once. I never realized how hard it was to write Sweden's accent until I actually had to. This is difficult, so kudos to whoever can do it easily. Salmiakki is salty licorice for those curious. I personally, find it disgustnig, but it says on the wiki that Finland really likes it so... perfect gift! Speaking of gifts, those are the most expensive guns, tea leaves and nerf guns that the internet has to offer for actual sale. I want that nerf gun. It looks so damn fun.**

**The phrase was at the end of this chapter. Don't forget to request a pairing!**

**I hope you all liked the fluff! See you guys tomorrow!**


	17. Day 17

**~ Day 17: December 17~**

"Romano?" Italy asked, knocking on his brother's door. "I've brought you food." As usual, Romano's only response was a grunt, letting Italy know it was okay to come in. As he opened the door, Italy stifled a sigh as he saw Romano's last plate of food was barely touched. "You need to eat." He said softly.

"Not hungry." Romano muttered in response.

"If you say so." Italy replaced the two plates and turned towards the door. He had only taken a step when something stung in the back of his head and the next thing he knew, he was on his knees, the porcelain plate splintered into pieces on the floor. "Ow.." He whispered, holding his head. Romano was at his side in an instant.

"What happened?" He asked, sounding almost worried. "Why'd you drop the plate?"

"It's nothing." He replied. "My head hurt, that's all." In truth, it wasn't nothing. Italy had had a terrible headache the past few days. He had barely slept at all the past week, trying to take care of Romano as well as the business for both parts of the country. He was twice as tired as normal and he knew he needed to rest. But he had decided to wait until Romano was better. After all, his problem was worse, at least, that's what Italy thought.

"If that's all…" Romano replied, helping Italy to his feet.

"It is. I'll go get the dustpan to clean this up. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, just be more careful."

"I will!" Italy smiled, before leaving the room. Descending the staircase, he made his way to the storage closet, grabbing what he needed. He had made it halfway up the stairs before his headache came back, along with a wave of dizziness so strong he lost his balance. He cried out as he lost his footing and fell down the stairs. The last thing he saw was Romano running down the hallway before his headache caused him to lose consciousness.

…

Opening his eyes, Italy found himself a familiar place, one he hadn't seen in centuries. He sat up and immediately teared up. Sitting next to him, asleep, was the Holy Roman Empire. His first love had disappeared without so much as a goodbye centuries ago and Italy immediately realized he was dreaming. Rubbing his eyes dry, he gently shook his crush.

"Holy Rome?" He asked. "You need to wake up." Blinking his eyes open with a wide yawn, Holy Rome turned to look at him. His face turned bright red and he shot up, darting away.

"I-I-Italy!" He said. "S-Sorry I didn't wake you, you seemed tired."

"That's alright." Italy said, smiling. "You didn't tell me you were coming back."

"We arrived back briefly to see our families. Our army will be marching again on the 20th, so we cannot spend Christmas with everyone. I had us return early so my men could see their loved ones."

"That's so nice of you, Holy Rome!"

"Y-You think so?" He looked away, blushing and smiling happily. "I'm glad."

"I wish I could talk to you more, but Mr. Austria wants me to clean today."

"Oh, I already talked to him." Holy Rome said. "He agreed to letting you have today off."

"Really?" Italy cried happily. "Thank you Holy Rome!" He smiled, grabbing Holy Rome's hands. "What shall we do then?"

"Do?"

"You asked for me to have a day off to spend time with you, right? So let's do something!"

"I-I don't-"

"You decide! What do you want to do?"

"Um…" He mutters, thinking. "P-painting then?"

"Painting?"

"You promised to teach me, remember?"

"Oh, right! Then painting it is! I'll go get my art supplies! Wait here for me!" Italy rushed out of the room, a wide smile on his face. _To think I get to see Holy Rome again! _He thinks happily. _It's got to be an early Christmas miracle! I haven't dreamed of him in centuries._ Opening the door to the storage closet, he looks around for his paints. However, he can't find them, looking around confused.

"Maybe Austria knows where they are?" Turning, he runs out of the room, only to run into Austria. He grunts, falling to the ground.

"Italy?" Austria asks, helping him to his feet. "Why are you in such a rush? I thought you were with Holy Rome?"

"I was." He said. "Holy Rome wanted to paint, so I was getting them, but they're not there. Did you maybe move them?"

"Oh." Austria says, looking away. "About that." Italy looks at him questioningly.

"I was going to tell you." Austria says. "I was using them, to paint Hungary a Christmas present. However, I accidently left them out overnight and they dried up. I was hoping to replace them before you noticed but I haven't gotten a chance to go into town yet."

"Oh…" Italy murmurs, his face falling.

"I'm sorry." Austria say awkwardly.

"It's okay." Italy replied, smiling sadly. "We can do something else. I needed new ones anyway."

"Alright." Austria turns to leave.

"Ah! Thank you for the day off!" Italy says, smiling at him. "It means a lot!"

"You're welcome." As Austria leaves, Italy turns to go back to Holy Rome.

"I guess the painting will have to wait." He says as he enters the room.

"Why is that?" Holy Rome asks, walking over to him.

"Austria accidentally left them opened and they dried out. He said he would get me new ones, but it won't be until after Christmas…"

"Oh… Well that's okay. I'm not very good at art anyway."

"That's not true! I really like your artwork!"

"Thank you, Italy."

"Of course! Holy Rome," He says. "I-"

…

Italy slowly opens his eyes, blinking at the light glowing above him. Sitting up, he flinches, his head pounding.

"Veneziano?" He hears someone ask. He turns to see Romano sitting next to him, looking worried. "You're awake." He says, relief obvious in his voice. "Don't do that! You scared me, bastard!"

Italy smiles. "Sorry, Romano. I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"I know you're dumb, but don't work until you collapse! You could've really hurt yourself! Why were you so tired anyway?"

"It's not a big deal, really. I've just been doing your work too, that's all."

"Huh?"

"You've been really upset over what happened, so I've left you alone and done your work. So you don't fall behind."

"But that's too much for one person, Veneziano, that's why there's two of us! You should've told me!"

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize! I'll start work again tomorrow. You need to rest today."

"I'm okay, really."

"No you're not! Just go to sleep! You're already in your bed."

"...Did you carry me here?"

"So what if I did!" Romano looked away, blushing. "Go to sleep. I don't want you to pass out again. It causes me problems."

"Okay." Italy replied as Romano leaves the room. "Thank you."

"Whatever!" The door shuts behind him, and Italy lays back down.

"It really is okay," he murmured. "Because I got to see an old friend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry! I told my dad to wait until after winter break, but would he listen? Nooooooo. The past couple days we've had guys from AT&T out working on our wifi connections in our house. It was turned off for a really long time, so not only could I not update this story, I couldn't watch tv, play on my phone or ipad because they don't have 3G and I was so bored! Ugh! I'll post two stories today, and I promise there'll be 24 stories by the end of the series. God, I'm really sorry everybody.**

**I've always wanted to write about Italy and HRE because they're so cute, y'know? When we learned about the HRE and it's dissolution during our napolean unit in ap euro, I almost cried you guys. It was awful. So I definitely wanted to write one about them, and the only way to do that and keep it in present time was to make Italy dream it. I was also able to tie in the Spamano story arc in this as well, so yay!**

**The phrase was at the end of this chapter. Don't forget to request a pairing!**

**I hope everyone liked the chapter! See you guys later today!**


	18. Day 18

**~ Day 18: December 18~**

Belarus was angry. No, not angry. She was furious. Not only was her big brother ignoring her more than usual, he was doing it to spend time with that effeminate-girly man! What was so good about him anyway? He certainly wasn't as cute as she was. Not to mention he was much much much older. So why was her brother interested in someone so disgustingly disgusting?

"Um, N-Natalya?" Her sister asked behind her. "I think maybe you should… leave them alone?"

Belarus was crouched on her knees staring through the keyhole into her brother's room. He and that girly man were sitting together on his bed, talking quietly. Every time her brother laughed, she cringed and every time that man laughed, she hissed. How dare they have fun together! And how dare her sister tell her to leave!

"No." She replied. "Brother is mine. I won't give him to anyone. If that guy so much as lays a finger on him…" She muttered, a murderous glint sparking in her eyes. "I'll dislocate every bone in his body, crush the hand he used to touch brother, stab out his eyes and feed them to the animals, scalp him, skin him and hang him from the rafters." Ukraine cringed, stepping back.

"Natalya, you can't! That's against the law!"

"Oh he won't die… nations can't die like that. It'll just hurt. Then he'll feel my pain."

It had only been a week since her brother and China had started dating and they spent almost every single day together. Belarus already didn't get to spend a lot of time together with her brother since they were both busy, and now that China took up all his free time, she had no room to fit into his schedule. And she didn't like it one bit.

"How dare brother spend time with _that_ when I've always told him I want to be one! It isn't fair!" Slamming her fist against the door so forcefully that the room shook, she stalked down the hallway as the door creaked open. China poked his head out, looking down at her retreating figure.

"Aiyah..." He muttered. "That's the third time this week."

"Ignore her." Russia replied. "She's just being selfish."

"But-"

"I said ignore her." Not wanting to go against the threatening aura building behind him, China merely nodded, settling back down on the bed.

"Sorry." Ukraine muttered, shutting the door quietly. China stared at the closed door as Russia began to talk to him again. However he tried, he couldn't focus. Something was weighing on his mind.

"Excuse me, Russia," he asked. "But where's your bathroom?"

…

Belarus sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. "брат…" She muttered, her face a mask of sadness and anger. "It isn't fair. I've always loved you so why him…? I want to spend time with you too…" Her head jerked up as a knock sounded on her door.

"Um, Belarus?" China's voice echoed through the doorframe. "Can I come in?"

"Oh yes." Belarus said. "Please, come in so I can kill you." Gulping, China took a step back.

"I just want to say something to you. It has to do with Ru- um, your brother. It's important." Belarus sat, glaring at the door, before stalking over and throwing it open.

"What?" She hissed. China flinched, shying past her into the room.

"Um, well…"

"Spit it out!"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"...what?"

"I've been monopolizing your brother, right? And that's why you've been so upset recently. Honestly, I'm not trying to cut into your time with him. It's just, we both figured out we felt the same way and have been spending time together because we're happy. I didn't realize you were so upset. So I'm sorry."

"You…" Belarus muttered. Suddenly, in one lightning quick movement, she drew her concealed knife and had it pressed against China's throat. "You lie." She hissed. "You just want брат for yourself! I'm not stupid, don't think I'll fall for you tricks!"

"I wasn't!" He cried. "I was honestly-"

"Quiet! Nothing about you is honest." She growled. "Or your country. I should just stab you now. Then you'll understand my pain." Raising the knife, China swung his arms up to block the blade, only for the blow to never come. The two both looked up to see Russia standing over her, holding her wrist tightly.

"You weren't coming back." Russia said, smiling. "So I thought I'd check on you. Now then," he slowly turned his head to look at Belarus, his cold glare sending chills down her spine. "What were you doing, Bela?"

"I-I…"

"That's what I thought." He hissed, tightening his grip until the knife clattered harmlessly to the ground. "Get out." He whispered.

"What?" China and Belarus both asked at the same time.

"Get out of my house."

"But брат, I love you! It isn't fair that you never do things with me! I-"

"GET OUT. NOW. Before I do something I'll regret."

Belarus looked at him for what seemed like forever, before turning and racing from the room, tears running down her cheeks. The two heard the door slam and shut, and Russia turned back to China.

"Are you o-" He's broken off by a loud slap resounding in the room. He slowly turns to look at China, confusion plain on his face. China is glaring sharply at him, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Go!" He yells.

"Huh?"

"Go after her!"

"Why?! She attacked you! She was going to stab you! Why should I run after her?!"

"Because, you idiot! She's only upset because you never pay attention to her!"

"What?"

"You're her older brother! You're supposed to take care of her and listen to her and spend time with her! Have you ever even tried to do any of those things?"

"Well, I-"

"Exactly! I have siblings too, you know! And I raised them too! You have to show them some love! You spent all your time with me, but none with her! It's your fault she's so upset, so go do something about it!"

"I-"

"NOW!"

"Okay!"

China watched as Russia darted out of the room and down the hall, nearly running into Ukraine who was standing outside the door.

"You're incredible." She said, smiling at China from the doorway.

"What makes you say that?"

"I haven't seen Russia that submissive in years!"

"Really?"

"Yes! He must really like you!"

"You think?" And China couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so an update. My wifi went out again. I was in the middle of writing this chapter when it crashed and I lost all my work. Not only did I have to redo it, the connection wouldn't come back and the earliest the AT&T guys can come out to fix it is Tuesday. Right now I'm at my friend's house, so I can at least update this chapter, but I can't promise anything for tomorrow. I'm really sorry, please be patient with me. I'll try to get part 2 up tomorrow, but still.**

**This was going to be RuBel, but I needed to split it in two chapters, it was getting long. I'll finish the story soon. It's fun to write China pushing Russia around. :) And it's fun to write Belarus being all psycho :D**

**The phrase was at the middle of this chapter. Don't forget to request a pairing!**

**I hope everyone liked the chapter! See you guys later today!**


	19. Day 19

**~ Day 19: December 19~**

Russia frowned as he left the warmth of his house. It had begun to snow again and the forecast only predicted it falling harder. He didn't want to be outside when the blizzard hit. Granted, he also didn't want Belarus out in it. Not that he'd admit that. He was just as stubborn as his sister; as far as he wa concerned, he was only looking for her because China asked him to. And how could he refuse him? Tightening his scarf, he looked around for any sign of the blond girl, only to see the white of the snow. As he stepped off the porch, some footprints caught his eye.

"These must be Natalya's." So he began to follow them, hoping to find her before the snow filled them in.

…

China flopped backward onto the bed as Ukraine entered the room.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Deal with people as stubborn as them everyday?"

"I have experience with them. You have siblings, surely you understand."

"They aren't like them. Japan was always very well-behaved, I can't remember a single time he mouthed off to me except, y'know… _that_ time." Ukraine just nodded, not wanting to bring up that topic. "Hong Kong can be a little difficult, but that's only because he thinks I'm too old. Taiwan and Vietnam are polite and well-mannered because they have each other for girl things. Korea's the difficult one. He's just too spontaneous. And I'm being generous with just calling him that. He's annoying, but he's easy to please. Your siblings seem much harder to please."

"I have to agree." Ukraine said with a sigh. "Most of the time the best I can do is try to talk to them a bit when they're upset or sad. And that typically doesn't work. Sometimes I wonder if they even like having me here."

"Don't say that! I'm sure they do! There's a certain bond only siblings can have. Don't underestimate that."

"You really can be wise, Mr. China."

"4000 years does that." The two's laughter is cut off by a loud banging sound. Startled they jump up. "What is that?" China asks, confused.

"It sounds like the shutters."

"The shutters?"

"Yes. They must've been blown loose." Ukraine replies, opening the window, only for snow and ice to blast into the room. Crying out, they quickly shut it, although that requires quite a bit of effort.

"How did it go so bad?"

"I don't know. Weather in Russia is unpredictable. The snowstorm came early."

"Eh? There's a snowstorm coming?"

"You didn't know? Russia told me to prepare extra for dinner since you weren't going to make it back home tonight. What was he thinking?"

"I know what he was thinking." China growled. "He was planning on making me stay here. With him. For that."

"What do you- oh. _Oh_." Ukraine looks away, blushing. "A-anyway," she stammered. "Do you think Natalya and Ivan are alright? I'm worried now…"

"I'll go look for them." China replied, getting up. "It's dangerous for them to be outside."

"Be careful!" Ukraine called. "I will!"

…

Belarus sat on a bench half-covered in snow as the blizzard raged around her. It was cold, but she didn't care. All she cared about was what to do now that her brother had yelled at her. She almost felt like crying, but for some reason, she couldn't.

"Damn snow froze my tear ducts." She muttered angrily. "If it wasn't snowing, that asshole wouldn't be here and brother could be with me! Fucking winter, I hate you!"

Kicking the snow in front of her feet only caused her shoes to get wet, which only made her colder. She knew she should be looking for a place to take shelter, but the rational part of her brain was frozen with the snowstorm. "I'll just sit and freeze. Serves him right. Maybe then brother will care about me."

"What are you saying, Natalya?" A voice says behind her. Looking back in surprise, she sees Russia standing behind her, an annoyed expression on his face. Grabbing her wrist, he begins to pull her along. "Come on, we're going back. China will be angry otherwise." Glowering at her brother, Belarus yanks her wrist away for his grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! let him be angry! It serves you right! Idiot brother!"

"You're being stupid." Russia says angrily. "It's too cold, you can't stay outside. You'll catch cold."

"Who cares if I do?! Certainly not you!"

"What-"

"You said it, you hate me! Even though I've only ever wanted to be with you, you still choose him over me! What happened to wanting to be one?! Yet you still got angry at me! I just want to be with my brother, but you don't want that anymore! I don't like it! It isn't fair!" She yelled as tears began to trickle from her eyes. "Stupid brother! I hate you!"

Russia stood in shock, staring at his furious sister. Her fists were clenched and she was breathing hard, glaring daggers at him. Finally, he sighed, stepping forward and reaching out to her. She flinched, only to be embraced a second later. The warmth of his body was a stark contrast from the icy cold winds that blew around them.

"I'm sorry, Natalya."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I should have noticed how upset you were. I will spend more time with you, sister. Please don't be upset. I don't want to see my little sister cry." He smiled down at her. Belarus could feel her eyes tearing up and she buried her face in her brother's coat, hugging him back.

"So I can come back?" She asked softly.

"Yes, you can."

"Belarus! Russia!" A voice called out from behind them and they pulled apart to see China running towards them. "Thank goodness I found you!" He said as he reached the, breathing hard. "The snowstorm is coming early. It's supposed to get even worse, we need to get back to the house!" He grabbed Belarus and Russia and began pulling them along behind them. Belarus stared at the small man's back.

"...aren't you upset?" She finally asked quietly. China gave her a confused glance.

"Of course not! You just wanted to be with your brother, right? Why would I be upset?"

"You're so forgiving!" Russia said happily, hugging China tightly.

"Yeah, yeah! Now get off me aru!" As she watched the two in front of her roughhouse, Belarus sighed.

"I still don't like your relationship," she muttered. "But I guess… I like you alright."

"Did you say something?" China asked.

"No, you asshole. Come on." And she stepped in front of them, taking the lead. And a small smile crossed her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright so here's part 2. This took me a while because my connection kept glitching out on me. I might have to finish this after Christmas, depending on how much free time I have. Anyway, again, I enjoy writing Belarus. I identify with her personality. Not the obsessive part, the prickly part. If there's one thing I'm not, it's a people person. I liked this chapter, it's fun to write family moments, especially in hetalia. And with Russia.**

**T****he phrase was at the end of this chapter. Don't forget to request a pairing!**

**I hope everyone liked the chapter! See you guys later today!**


	20. Apologies

**Unfortunately, it seems like my wifi will not be fixed until the new year everyone.**

**Which means I'll have to bring the story to a close early. **

**I'll leave this posted until Christmas Day for you to red you favorites one last time, but then I'll be taking this down. **

**I'll try again next year I guess. **

**I'm really sorry everyone.**


End file.
